La citrouille sur le frigo
by coqcigrue
Summary: Harry étudiant de nuit en médicomagie hérite d’un nouveau colocataire, à l’identité inconnue, étudiant potionniste le jour... leurs petites vies s’organisent dans l’appartement sans jamais se croiser, jusqu’au jour où... SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : LA CITROUILLE SUR LE FRIGO**

(ben oui, on peut pas toujours trouver des titres super intelligents pour ses fics… je vous accorde quand même que celui la à l'air plus que stupide, à première vue, mais si vous prenez la peine d'aller voir un peu plus loin...)

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

**Résumé** : Harry étudiant de nuit en médicomagie hérite d'un nouveau colocataire, à l'identité inconnue, étudiant potionniste le jour... leur petites vies s'organisent dans l'appartement sans jamais se croiser, jusqu'au jour où... SLASH HPDM

**Ptites notes en vrac :**

Une fois de plus c'est un slash... c'est-à-dire fic qui parle d'un relation homosexuelle, ici de Harry et Draco (zut, je l'ai dit ! moi qui voulais garder le secret ! mais vous l'aviez deviné, de toute façon, non ?) bref, ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre, je ne vous oblige pas à lire, vous savez par où repartir.

Et une fois de plus, une fic à chapitres (dont le nombre reste encore à définir, comme elle est en cours d'écriture) et donc, le rythme de publication m'est encore inconnu, mais j'essayerais d'être régulière et de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Un grand merci à mon elfe de correction pour cette fic, Harrie Zabbs :) offrez lui des chaussettes pour la remercier (euh, finalement non, ne la libérez pas, j'en ai encore besoin pour corriger la suite)

**Dédicace**: **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SEVERINE !!!!!**

Je te rassure, je t'ai quand même ramené un cadeau d'anniversaire de mon voyage, mais voilà, depuis le temps que tu me demandais quand je me déciderais à enfin continuer et publier cette fic...

et puis, merci pour toutes les fois ou tu es venue chez moi discuter et lire des fics, peut être que sans tes commentaire, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de continuer celle-ci, qui avait un début de scénario un peu plus bizarre que prévu (pas de ma faute, au bout d'un moment, les personnages m'échappent et n'en font qu'a leur tête !)

Bref, je te dédicace cette fic, avec tous ses défauts et ses stupidités

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La citrouille sur le frigo

**CHAPITRE 1**

Point de vue Harry :

« Ha, Monsieur Potter, vous voilà enfin. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai appelé. »

Ca se voit tant que ça sur ma figure? pensais-je, encore interloqué par la convocation du directeur de l'école de médicomagie de Londres.

La rentrée avait à peine commencé (deux semaines plus tôt) et comme ils avaient déjà accepté mes deux requêtes pour utiliser un pseudonyme (depuis la fin de la Guerre et ma victoire, Harry Potter était devenu trop dur à porter) et suivre les cours de nuit, ce qui était certes plus fatigant, mais me permettait de recevoir un enseignement meilleur (moins d'élèves et donc des profs plus disponibles et plus d'occasions de participer aux soins des patients) … et éventuellement la possibilité d'embrayer sur un job en journée… alors non, je ne voyais pas du tout pourquoi il m'avait convoqué !

« En fait, j'ai une petite faveur à vous demander. Je sais que vous avez pris vos aises dans le logement que l'on vous a attribué, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous acceptiez d'avoir un colocataire »

Quoi ?! Un colocataire ! Mais… Je me suis habitué à ma tranquillité, moi… je soupirai, peu enthousiaste.

« Il y a eu un nouvel étudiant à s'inscrire ? » demandais-je de l'air le plus étonné possible, pour essayer de cacher mes réticences.

« Non. En fait, cet étudiant, tout à fait agréable et sérieux, soit dit en passant, a eu quelques problèmes avec son actuel colocataire. Malgré la fin de la guerre, vous savez que rancunes et rancoeurs sont toujours vivaces, et… cet étudiant est victime de préjugés à cause du rôle joué par ses parents… mais je vous assure qu'il a lui aussi servi pour l'Ordre, je ne me permettrais pas de vous exposer inconsidérément. Aussi j'espérais, Monsieur Potter, que vous accepteriez qu'il partage votre appartement. C'est le seul logement qui ne soit occupé que par une seule personne. »

Agréable et sérieux, hein… Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose…

« Bien sûr, je ne dévoilerais pas à cet étudiant votre véritable identité, et comme c'est un potionniste, il a cours en journée alors que vous-même avez choisi les cours de nuit, je ne pense donc pas que vous ayez beaucoup d'occasions de vous croiser. »

Pas trop le choix ! Pas que ça me dérange, de toute façon…

« Si cela peut vous dépanner… quand arrivera-t-il ? » dis-je, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Potter, je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre esprit de justice. Je pense qu'il voudra emménager immédiatement après sa journée de cours, disons vers 7h-8h ce soir.»

Quoi ?! Si vite ! Mais… Il abuse là ! Enfin…

« Je serais déjà parti pour mes cours, alors n'oubliez pas de lui donner un double des clefs »

ooo

Je sortis rapidement de l'aile de Sainte Mangouste réservée à l'école de médicomagie, sans même m'arrêter prendre un café, et m'engouffrais dans le premier métro bondé qui passait, pas le temps de rentrer à pied. Pas que l'appart' soit loin, environ 20 min à pied, mais… avant l'arrivée de mon nouveau colocataire il fallait que je range tout le bordel qui s'était petit à petit joyeusement accumulé un peu partout ( y compris dans la future chambre du coloc' en question) et que j'ai le temps de dormir un peu avant mon premier cours, à 20h.

« C'est pas possible ! Je serais jamais couché » grognais-je en voyant l'étendue de la tâche.

Fidèle au proverbe moldu '_Rien ne sert de faire le jour même ce que tu peux repousser au lendemain_', je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on pouvait à peine poser un pied devant l'autre sans manquer de faire tomber une pile de livres, se prendre lesdits pieds dans des vêtements sales, ou se cogner contre un meuble importun qui avait été malencontreusement changé de place depuis la veille… Etrange, je n'avais vraiment pas fait attention à tout ça.

Puis je me rappelais : sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment su si je devais me sentir vexé ou honoré que ma meilleure amie, Hermione, m'offre ce foutu bouquin, mais… de toute façon, elle avait offert le même à Ron, alors…

« Aha ! Trouvé » m'écriai-je, en sortant le petit volume qui servait à équilibrer la table bancale du salon, « Sorts et enchantements fétiches de la ménagère, c'est bien une idée d'Herm' d'offrir ce genre de choses… »

Je feuilletais rapidement les pages, repérant les sorts qui pourraient m'être utiles. En trois coups de baguettes, le problème était réglé. La vaisselle et la lessive étaient faites, l'appartement était plus que rangé et reluisant de netteté, et moi, je me sentait perdu au milieu de ce trop propre… sûr que je ne m'y retrouverais plus…

Epuisé, je filais enfin me glisser sous mes draps et sombrais dans un sommeil profond. Et je fus réveillé par un providentiel coup de klaxon.

Je vous rassure tout de suite, habituellement, j'aurais plutôt une réaction contraire et courante, comme n'importe quelle personne réveillée en sursaut : maudire l'abruti qui a osé troubler mon sommeil, mais là, il était 19h, mon réveil matin m'avait honteusement fait faux-bond, une fois de plus, et si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais arriver en retard à mes cours…

Je mis en route ma cafetière moldue et sautais sous la douche en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Dix minutes plus tard, lavé, rasé et habillé (et oui, l'habitude d'être en retard rend plus efficace) une tasse de café bien noir à la main, j'attendais que mon toast grille en écrivant un petit mot de bienvenue à mon nouveau coloc'.

Mais là, impossible de me rappeler son nom. Merde ! Hier soir, fatigué, je n'avais même pas pensé le demander au directeur…

« Pas grave, on s'en passera » marmonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Message bâclé en cinq minutes, je l'accrochais sur le frigo d'un aimant en forme de citrouille, puis avalant précipitamment une deuxième tasse de café brûlant, je courus rassembler mes affaires en me brossant les dents, sautillant pour enfiler une chaussure récalcitrante… pas très crédible l'image du survivant, non ?

Presque en retard, je claquais la porte, dévalais les escaliers deux à deux, et courus jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, me payant même le luxe de prendre un dernier café noir infâme mais vital à la machine du hall de l'hôpital, avant d'aller à mon premier cours.

ooo

Point de vue Drago :

A 19h30, je sortis de la section potion de la bibliothèque complètement épuisé, mais n'en laissant rien paraître. Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses... mais en ce moment, je donnerais tout pour un bain chaud.

Les deux semaines de cohabitation avec ce stupide étudiant en médicomagie m'avaient découragées. Ce crétin de Zacharias Smith, presque plus idiot que Crabbe ou Goyle, ce qui n'est pas rien – d'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment il a pu passer l'examen d'entrée à l'école de médicomagie - étant incapable d'aligner deux pensée intelligentes à la suite l'une de l'autre, il avait fait de ma vie un véritable enfer.

Pas qu'un Malfoy se laisse faire, notez bien, mais jamais je ne m'abaisserais à demander pardon à qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas responsable des choix de mes parents, et j'ai suffisamment ramé comme ça pour prouver à tout le monde ma loyauté. Et qu'un vulgaire poufsouffle se permette de me juger alors que j'ai risqué ma vie pour l'Ordre en étant espion, alors que lui était resté terré, …

Enfin, passons, j'étais déjà assez énervé comme ça, et à force de ruminer mes pensées, je crois bien que je m'étais perdu. Posant le cartable qui contenait mes maigres possession – le sort de réduction est réellement très utile pour voyager sans s'écrouler sous le poids des malles et valises – je sortis l'adresse de ma poche.

2 impasse des va-nu-pieds ! Quel nom de rue stupide… Je tournais encore dans le quartier une dizaine de minutes avant de remarquer une petite allée en cul de sac. J'avais bien du passer devant cette allée trois fois sans la remarquer ! Il y avait une minuscule épicerie au coin de la rue, et… Merlin, j'allais habiter au dessus d'un magasin moldu… Quelle ironie !

Je montais les escaliers et enfonçais avec appréhension la clef dans la serrure. J'espérais sincèrement que ça se passerait mieux cette fois-ci. D'après le directeur, il étudiait de nuit… quelle idée aberrante… enfin, de cette façon, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'on se croise en semaine, et ça me convenait parfaitement.

En fait, l'appartement lui-même était idéal. Pas le moindre truc à traîner par terre, tout était rangé et il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière… j'avais vérifié en passant un doigt sur les étagères.

Je promenais mon regard approbateur dans la pièce, petite, mais agréable – froide et impersonnelle selon les critères communs, mais parfaite à mes yeux.

Les livres étaient bien alignés dans la bibliothèque, et même classés – bon, pas tous du meilleur goût, certains auteurs modernes moldus s'y étaient glissés, mais classés quand même.

La table du salon ne croulait pas sous les stupides magazines que mon ancien colocataire affectionnait, comme _Quidditch addict_ – alors qu'il était incapable de monter sur un balai- ou _Playwitch_, dévoilant les charmes de sorcières dénudées et provocatrices – sans doute parce qu'il était tellement moche qu'aucune fille n'avait jamais dû s'intéresser à lui – mais là, rien… Minute, c'était vraiment un mec qui habitait ici ?

On m'avait déjà dit que j'étais maniaque – et même 'hyper maniaque', pour reprendre les mots de mon meilleur ami – mais pas du tout, je suis juste perfectionniste, c'est totalement différent. Enfin, là n'est pas la question, ce nouveau colocataire semblait avoir adopté la même philosophie de vie que la mienne. Enfin quelqu'un de civilisé sur ce campus ! Un bon point pour lui.

La salle de bain était également impeccablement rangée, et à en juger par la place sur les étagères, il ne devait pas y passer beaucoup de temps… une seule sorte de shampoing, un savon, une brosse à dent rouge, un tube de dentifrice moldu, un rasoir – il s'agissait donc bien d'un et non d'une colocataire - un malheureux peigne édenté et même pas de gel pour se coiffer… Moue réprobatrice, sûrement quelqu'un qui ne se préoccupait pas de son apparence, mais le tout était propre.

Je passais ensuite à la cuisine, qui démentit un peu mes espérances. La pièce était aussi sobre et propre que la précédente, mais il y avait de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

Et un… un mot accroché au frigo. A la vue de l'immonde aimant orange vif en forme de citrouille, je grimaçais. Quel mauvais goût ! Si Blaise avait été là, il se serait sûrement moqué de moi et de mon air dégoûté à la Malfoy, comme il disait.

Je m'approchais, et décrochais le mot. Surpris, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise – pas tomber comme une masse amorphe, mais tomber avec élégance, cela va sans dire - je devais être plus épuisé que ce que je ne pensais, pour ne pas pouvoir camoufler mon étonnement, enfin, passons, j'étais seul et personne n'avais vu cette seconde de faiblesse.

_// Colocataire, _

_Bienvenue._

_Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accueillir, je viens de partir en cours. Fais comme chez toi, ta chambre est celle de droite (et donc, la mienne celle de gauche) _

_Laisse ma vaisselle, je la ferai en rentrant. Il reste du café frais dans la cuisine._

_John Lewis. //_

C'était un mot de bienvenue. Mon nouveau colocataire, qui connaissait pourtant mon identité me souhaitait la bienvenue.

Il est vrai que le mot en question, couvert de miettes de pain, laissait plutôt à désirer, mais… Et puis quelle idée d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi évident. Si ma chambre est celle de droite, le premier crétin venu en déduirait logiquement que la chambre de gauche est la sienne… Mais il s'excusait pour la vaisselle et il me proposait du café, que l'appareil moldu avait gardé chaud.

Vraiment gentil… peut être stupide, mais gentil. Il avait quand même un drôle de nom 'John Lewis' c'était tellement… ordinaire, typiquement moldu, pour tout dire, désagréable… J'essayais cependant de réprimer le sentiment de mortification qui m'avait envahi à l'idée d'être obligé de cohabiter avec un sorcier qui était sûrement sang-de-bourbe, après tout, il semblait bien plus accueillant que mon ancien colocataire sang-pur. Mais malgré les efforts fournis pour essayer de me défaire de mes anciens préjugés, l'éducation Malfoy avait laissée ses traces…

Rejetant ces pensées désagréables, je lavais la vaisselle en question d'un coup de baguette – ne pensez pas que je m'abaisse à servir les gens, mais j'étais fatigué, et c'était plus simple que d'explorer les placards à la recherche d'une nouvelle tasse - et me servis une tasse du café proposé, l'emmenant jusqu'à ma chambre.

Après avoir soigneusement rangé mes affaires, je m'attaquais à mes devoirs, et vu la quantité de choses à retenir, le café me fut d'une aide précieuse. Ce café était tout bonnement parfait. Le meilleur que j'aie jamais bu - et pourtant, Merlin sait que nos elfes de maison faisaient des miracles en cuisine.

A ce rythme là, je deviendrais vite accro du café de mon colocataire. D'autant que je ne possédais plus un seul elfe et que je ne parvenais à conjurer qu'un minable café, digne de celui distribué par la machine du hall de l'école de médicomagie.

Je ne pense pas que quiconque, d'ailleurs, arrive à faire apparaître un café meilleur que celui-ci, pourtant préparé de façon moldue, sinon, ça se saurait, et le merveilleux ouvrage de Nick L. Kromm, Sorts et enchantements fétiches de la ménagère, le mentionnerait sûrement.

ooo

Le réveil me tira agréablement du sommeil – ben oui, le réveil n'est pas obligé de réveiller les gens désagréablement, il suffit de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il le fasse en douceur - à cinq heures du matin.

J'aimais me lever tôt, ça me laissait le temps de tranquillement prendre une douche brûlante, de laisser mes cheveux sécher naturellement, bref, de préparer mon corps parfait à affronter une nouvelle journée. Manque de modestie ? Du tout, du tout, il faut savoir être objectif.

Après un petit déjeuner sain accompagné d'un immonde café – j'avais fini celui préparé par mon colocataire la veille et c'était le seul que je sache faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette – je me décidai à laisser une réponse au message amical trouvé sur le frigo.

Prêt à sortir, la main sur la poignée, je me ravisai finalement et retournai à la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça plus longtemps. Je sortis ma baguette une nouvelle fois, et ôtai à ce stupide aimant son écoeurante couleur orange, préférant lui donner une teinte grise moins agressive, et surtout choquant moins mon sens de l'esthétique.

ooo

à suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : LA CITROUILLE SUR LE FRIGO**

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

**Résumé** : Harry étudiant de nuit en médicomagie hérite d'un nouveau colocataire, à l'identité inconnue, étudiant potionniste le jour... leur petites vies s'organisent dans l'appartement sans jamais se croiser, jusqu'au jour où... SLASH HPDM

**Ptites notes en vrac :**

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour publier la suite, mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement (déménagement oblige...)

Un grand merci à mon elfe de correction pour cette fic, Harrie Zabbs :) offrez lui des chocolats pour la remercier

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE plus un mois et quelques jours SEVERINE !!!!!**

(ben oui, je t'offre la fic toute entière, mais je pense pas que les lecteurs seraient ravis d'attendre ton prochain anniversaire pour lire la suite...)

**La citrouille sur le frigo**

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Point de vue Harry :

Je passais emprunter quelques livres à la bibliothèque, sans m'attarder pour y travailler. Après un cours d'accueil des patients qui m'avait achevé, je rêvais de mon petit appart', d'un bon café bien fort et accessoirement de mon lit.

Sur le chemin, un peu réveillé par l'air frais du matin, je m'arrêtais acheter un journal – moldu, puisqu'un hibou m'apportait quotidiennement _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à domicile.

En arrivant en bas de chez moi, le camion de livraison était garé devant l'épicerie 'Les 12 épices' et je me rappelais soudain que j'avais promis de les aider à décharger. Depuis que le patron était à l'hôpital, sa femme et sa fille avaient bien du mal à faire tourner la boutique, et comme je m'étais attaché à cette famille, je leur donnais un coup de main quand mon emploi du temps me le permettait.

Je retroussais donc mes manches et portais les lourds cartons jusqu'à la réserve. D'ailleurs, ça tombait bien, je remarquais que l'un des paquets contenait ma commande spéciale de café. Et oui, travailler dans une épicerie donne des avantages, la patronne m'avait offert des dizaines de cafés différents, tous très bons. J'aurais pu faire des recherches scientifiques sur le café plutôt que des études de médicomagie.

Finalement, je m'étais décidé à créer mon mélange de café personnel… Café qui m'avait rendu totalement accro, désespérément dépendant… et auquel j'avais converti tous mes amis, même les fervents buveurs de thé. Je vous vois venir, pas la peine, je ne vous dévoilerais jamais mes secrets de fabrications… même sous la torture ! Je vous dirais juste qu'il n'y a aucun ingrédient magique dedans – et c'est peut être justement pour ça que mes amis ne parviennent pas à comprendre la recette…

ooo

A 8h, je poussais enfin la porte de l'appart', et, sans buter sur les différentes choses éparpillées un peu partout, me précipitais vers la cafetière pour un réconfort bien mérité…

« Arg ! Non ! Grmph ! Mon café ! » Grognais-je, une main décoiffant nerveusement mes cheveux déjà sérieusement ébouriffés, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré « Mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire là, ça ressemble à rien ! Et ça fera pas revenir le café ! Harry, respire et réfléchis calmement… »

Je regardais alors autour de moi – pas de vaisselle sale, pas d'empilement précaire de livres, pas de poubelles qui traînent, pas de brosse à dent abandonnée… étrange - et vit une chose grisâtre sur le frigo. Bizarre, je ne me rappelais pas avoir un aimant de cette couleur…

« Merlin ! Le coloc' ! J'avais oublié ! » Hurlais-je, soulagé de comprendre pourquoi mon appartement était étrangement trop rangé, et furieux à l'idée qu'il ne m'ait même pas laissé une minuscule goûte de café… mais bon, je le lui avais proposé alors… et en plus, il avait fait la vaisselle.

Je décrochais le message qu'il m'avait laissé sur le frigo de la cuisine, grimaçant en regardant ma citrouille aimantée devenue tristement grise.

_// Colocataire,_

_Bonjour, Merci pour ton accueil._

_J'avoue avoir été très agréablement surpris par la propreté de notre appartement. Visiblement, on a les mêmes principes de vie._

_D. L. M._

_PS : Ton café est absolument divin, et, ça me tue de l'écrire, bien meilleur que celui que je peux faire apparaître. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu que j'avais fini celui que tu avais préparé, désolé_

_PS : Ne t'inquiètes pas de l'odeur étrange, j'ai laissé une potion mijoter dans ma chambre. //_

Une jolie écriture régulière couvrait un parchemin de bonne qualité. Je grommelais, rien à voir avec mon morceau de feuille arraché à la va-vite d'un cahier… et faillis mourir étouffé en lisant la troisième phrase.

Même principes de vie ! Merlin, moi qui déteste le rangement ! Il doit me prendre pour un mec super maniaque de la propreté, un adepte du rangement impeccable… yerk ! Mais pas du tout !

Bon, okay, j'avoue qu'en lisant le livre d'Hermione, j'ai un peu été pris d'un excès de zèle… en plus, j'étais fatigué, et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de tout ranger, mais ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? Un moment de faiblesse, d'égarement, …

Par Merlin ! Heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir ma tête à ce moment là, je lui aurai sûrement fait peur. Bon, il faudrait que j'essaye de négocier avec lui pour laisser un peu plus de bordel dans le salon et la cuisine, sinon, je n'y survivrais pas. Je passerais mon temps à perdre mes affaires si tout était trop rangé.

Remarque, si il ne supportait pas la saleté, il ferait peut être le ménage à ma place, et là, je dirais pas non, j'ai horreur de perdre mon temps à le faire – pour être honnête, la plupart du temps, je ne me rend même pas compte que c'est sale ou dérangé.

En plus, il a l'air sympa, il s'excuse pour l'odeur de la potion… c'est vrai que c'est un peu écoeurant, mais bon, je ne peux pas non plus lui reprocher de faire ses devoirs, c'est pas de sa faute s'il est potionniste. Bon, si c'est de sa faute, mais il en faut bien…

Et en plus, il dit que mon café est divin… normal, personne n'y résiste ! J'aurais du devenir patron de café dans le monde moldu, j'aurais pu faire fortune. J'ai toujours été nul en potion et la cuisine, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais le café, je maîtrise ! Bon, il est pardonné, j'essaierais d'en faire plus la prochaine fois.

J'aurais quand même bien aimé savoir comment il s'appelle… c'est impoli de lui demander maintenant, non ? Il croira que j'ai pas écouté quand on m'a annoncé sa venue… 'D'… qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Il aurait quand même pu signer de son nom complet… enfin, je suis mal placé pour critiquer, j'ai choisi un faux nom, alors…

'D' ça pourrait être Denis… du moment que c'est pas Denis Crivey, ça va… J'espère que c'est pas quelqu'un que j'ai déjà rencontré avant, sinon, adieu la tranquillité du survivant ! David ? Daniel ? Donald ? Quel prénom ridicule… 'D'… Dimitri ? Dudley ! … Merlin quelle horreur, j'espère bien qu'il n'y ait pas une deuxième personne dans toute l'Angleterre à avoir le mauvais goût de donner ce prénom à son enfant ! 'D', 'D', 'D'… DRAGO ! Merlin ! C'est encore pire ! Heureusement que ça peut pas être lui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était parti à l'étranger.

J'devrais p't'être aller me coucher, moi, ça m'éviterait de me faire peur tout seul…

Pour une fois, mon réveil daigna se mettre à sonner à l'heure prévue… résultat : un Harry par terre, au bord de la crise cardiaque… mais avec le temps de travailler et lire un peu ses dernier cours.

J'allumais donc la cafetière le temps de prendre une douche rapide, puis tentais désespérément de retenir le nom des différents os du squelette humain, en grignotant un toast et en buvant ma première tasse de café de la journée. Avez-vous remarqué que c'est toujours la première tasse la meilleure ? Etrange, non ?

Dans la lune et peu passionné par ma lecture rébarbative, je décidai de rendre sa couleur originelle à ma citrouille, mais rien n'y fit, qu'importe le nombre de sorts lancés, je n'y parvins pas… Dépité, je me dis qu'Herm' aurait su dans quel livre trouver la formule adéquate, mais n'ayant pas le cerveau d'Hermione sous la main, et encore moins le temps de lui téléphoner car elle était très bavarde, je me résignais à lui jeter un autre sort et laisser un mot à mon coloc'.

ooo

Point de vue Drago :

J'avais passé une journée vraiment exécrable. Moi qui pensais être débarrassé de mon ancien colocataire en déménageant, j'avais été servi. Il avait trouvé amusant de s'asseoir derrière moi toute la matinée pour les cours de potions avancées et potions soignantes, pour tricher. Evidement, plus empoté que trois trolls jouant au quidditch, il avait tellement mal suivi mes gestes que son chaudron avait explosé, me recouvrant d'une substance nauséabonde verdâtre. Et en plus, ça l'avait fait rire !

Il avait aussi trouvé intéressant de me suivre dans la bibliothèque pour emprunter les mêmes livres que moi… pathétique. Puis il m'avait collé à la cafétéria, me proposant de m'offrir un café pour parler du bon vieux temps. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais étranglé. Je me contentais d'un verre de lait, que je payais moi-même – un Malfoy invite mais ne se laisse jamais inviter, même pour faire plaisir à une très belle demoiselle, et Zacharias Smith était vraiment loin de ma définition des belles jeunes filles.

Je décidais de rentrer à pied, pour me calmer les nerfs et faire quelques courses… or je détestais faire les courses, mais il ne me restait plus rien à manger et je n'étais pas vraiment tenté par un régime forcé. Heureusement qu'il y avait une petite épicerie en bas de l'appartement, cela m'éviterait le déshonneur d'avoir à porter des sacs dans les rues de Londres.

Evidement, je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre par un air hautain au sourire aimable de la vendeuse, qui essayait d'engager la conversation – il y a certaines habitudes qui sont tenaces, ce n'était pas volontaire – et je suis sûr que son « Bonne fin de journée » voulait en fait dire « et surtout, passez une très mauvaise fin de journée ». Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on en rajoute ! Merlin, quelle journée affreuse ! Vivement qu'elle se finisse.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, je poussais enfin la porte de l'appartement, et déposai mes sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Dès mon apparition dans la pièce, un petit cri me fit sursauter. Quelque chose disait… _rendmoimacouleurrendmoimacouleur _« Hein ?! Rend moi ma couleur ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? »

Puis, comprenant enfin d'où venait cette voix ridiculement haut perchée, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à en perdre le souffle, les larmes me venant aux yeux. Mon nouveau colocataire devait vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial pour ensorceler encore une fois cette pauvre citrouille aimantée. Et visiblement, lui, il aimait son agressive couleur originelle orange.

La petite citrouille, toujours d'un gris terne était maintenant pourvue d'une minuscule bouche et parlait ! J'ai pensé 'terne' moi ? Non, je voulais dire 'distingué', c'est la fatigue. Merlin, mon colocataire avait vraiment une araignée au plafond pour se soucier du sort de cette citrouille… et c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu triste de cette couleur… Enfin...

Je décrochais le mot qui l'accompagnait et me servis une tasse de café que j'emportai jusqu'au salon.

_// Colocataire, _

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée._

_J'ai laissé plus de café, tu peux en prendre tant que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, mais fais attention à ne pas trop en boire, la caféine empêche de dormir… _

_Enfin, tu dois déjà savoir tout ça, comme tu es potionniste, et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment bien placé pour te le dire, ne l'appliquant pas à moi-même…_

_J'ai vu que tu avais décoloré notre citrouille, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec son ancienne couleur ? Moi je l'aimais plutôt bien… En tout cas, félicitations, j'ai passé une demi heure à essayer des contre-sorts, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la faire redevenir orange… Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?_

_Bonne nuit,_

_John.//_

Vraiment bizarre ce colocataire… mais gentil… et très drôle. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir ri comme ça depuis une éternité. Il ne me restait plus qu'à retourner dans la cuisine et arranger un peu sa pathétique citrouille… notre citrouille, puisqu'il acceptait visiblement de la partager avec moi.

Je levais ma baguette, enlevais la petite bouche de l'aimant, et là, impossible de lui rendre sa couleur. J'étais mortifié ! Moi, un Malfoy, ne pas arriver à défaire l'un des sorts que j'avais lancé !

Je sais que j'avais perfectionné mon sort d'enchantement pour l'apparence des petites choses en créant toute une série de badges anti-Potter à l'époque de Poudlard, mais quand même, je ne me rappelais pas que ce sort soit si puissant que ça !

Je me concentrais pour un ultime essai, et… la citrouille retrouva bien sa couleur orange, mais elle était constellée de petites paillettes argentées… Désespérant ! A en casser sa baguette d'énervement ! Mais après tout, ça pourrait être drôle de voir le mot que me laisserait mon colocataire en voyant le nouvel aspect de la citrouille…

Après avoir rangé mes courses et fait mes devoirs, je mangeai un infâme plat préparé moldu, puis m'écroulais sur mon lit avec un parchemin et une plume pour répondre à mon colocataire.

ooo

Point de vue Harry :

J'étais rentré une fois de plus complètement exténué. Mine de rien, les études de médicomagie, c'est très, très dur… Pas que je ne m'en sente pas capable, notez bien, de toute façon je connaissais déjà la plupart des sorts guérisseurs de premier niveau, puisque Dumbledore avait voulu que Pomfresh me les enseigne pour les batailles contre les mangemorts, mais…

Je crois que je commençais un peu à déprimer. J'étouffais à Londres, une ville qui me rappelait les mauvais souvenir du temps passé chez les Dursley. Mes meilleurs amis, Ron et 'Mione me manquaient plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Hermione était partie étudier la diplomatie à Paris et Ron l'avait suivie. J'évitais soigneusement le contact avec les autres étudiants de mes cours, pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent le lien entre John Lewis et Harry Potter, et ne m'étais pas vraiment fait de nouveaux amis.

Il n'y avait que le week-end que je retrouvais une vie sociale à peu près normale. Le samedi matin, après mes cours, j'allais directement au Chemin de Traverse, et je devenais l'employé préféré – d'après eux, mais comme ils n'en avaient pas d'autre, je les soupçonnais d'être de mauvaise foi - des jumeaux, dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes et accessoirement leur plus fervent admirateur et leur meilleur cobaye.

Secouant ma mélancolie, je me levais du canapé et passais de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine pour me préparer une tasse de café. L'aimant sur le frigo me tira un petit sourire… il était orange, comme avant, mais constellé de paillettes argentées… un peu comme un mauvais déguisement de soirée disco.

En imaginant l'effet que cela donnerait si la citrouille se trémoussait au son de Hot Stuff de Dona Summer, j'éclatais franchement de rire. « Tu l'auras voulu, la 'Guerre de la Citrouille' est déclarée ! » dis-je en levant ma baguette, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Mon petit changement effectué, muni de ma tasse préféré – qui semblait aussi être devenue celle de mon colocataire, puisqu'elle voyageait régulièrement entre les différents placards, pas que ça me gêne spécialement, d'ailleurs – je décrochais le mot maintenu par l'aimant, et m'installais sur un tabouret pour le lire.

_// Colocataire,_

_J'ai réglé le problème de notre citrouille… j'espère qu'elle te plait comme ça…_

_Sinon, j'ai passé une journée atroce ! Mon troll d'ancien colocataire m'a collé tout le temps, il m'a suivi comme un chien d'un bout à l'autre de Sainte Mangouste, et le comble, c'est qu'il m'a fait subir son explosion de chaudron, et c'était la potion la plus nauséabonde que j'ai jamais senti. _

_J'ai pris trois douches, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a à peine atténué l'odeur… _

_Peut-être que ma compagnie lui manque ? Mais je préfère largement mon nouveau logement et ta compagnie… même si c'est un peu étrange de dire ça à quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais croisé. _

_J'espère sincèrement que ta journée, ou plutôt ta nuit se passe mieux que la mienne._

_D._

_PS : Merci pour le café, comment fais tu pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Bon à en damner Merlin ! Et pourtant, je ne fais pas souvent de compliments._

_PS : j'ai préparé trop de crêpes ce matin, sers-toi si tu veux. //_

Des crêpes… cela faisait une éternité que je n'en avais pas mangées, et j'avais la flemme de me préparer quelque chose. Les cours d'aujourd'hui m'avaient vraiment fatigué. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de vivre en décalage, la nuit ou tout simplement la fin de la semaine, mais… En plus, il allait falloir que j'enchaîne sur un week-end chargé à la boutique des jumeaux.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que je prévienne mon coloc' de mon absence les week-ends. Je puisais dans le fond de ma tasse de café le courage de me lever pour écrire un mot au mystérieux Mr D. Il n'avait toujours pas signé de son nom, juste une initiale, et j'étais aussi peu avancé qu'au premier jour quant à l'identité de la personne qui partageais mon appart'…

ooo

Alors, vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Je dois continuer ? J'ai mérité une ch'tite review ?

La suite dans environ 3 semaines


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : LA CITROUILLE SUR LE FRIGO**

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

**Résumé** : Harry étudiant de nuit en médicomagie hérite d'un nouveau colocataire, à l'identité inconnue, étudiant potionniste le jour... leur petites vies s'organisent dans l'appartement sans jamais se croiser, jusqu'au jour où... SLASH HPDM

**Ptites notes en vrac :**

Comme prévu voila la suite de la citrouille (et sans aucun retard de publication cette fois ci !)

Je voulais aussi m'excuser auprès de tous les courageux qui me laissent des reviews, j'adore vraiment en recevoir et ça me pousse à écrire la suite, mais j'ai un boulot très prenant, et internet seulement 2 jours par semaine, alors je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'y répondre. J'essayerais pour le prochain chapitre...

Un grand merci à mon elfe de correction pour cette fic, Harrie Zabbs, qui a dû une fois de plus s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir devant mes mots inventés... :) offrez lui des chaussettes pour la remercier... elle en fait collection (bizarre bizarre, je dois avouer que moi aussi. Telle maîtresse telle elfe, on dirait)

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE plus deux mois SEVERINE !!!!!**

(je crois que ça va suffire, là, non ?...)

**La citrouille sur le frigo**

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine plus tard, Chemin de Traverse, échoppe 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux'

Le magasin n'avait pas désempli de la journée. Toute la population sorcière s'arrachait les dernières inventions des frères Weasley, et des hordes de hiboux venaient apporter des commandes pour les élèves de Poudlard. A tel point que les jumeaux songeaient à ouvrir une succursale à Pré-au-lard.

Cependant, loin de ces préoccupations terre-à-terre, dans l'arrière boutique, les jumeaux et leur employé favori avaient une petite conversation nécessaire et indispensable, comme aimait à les nommer Harry, et qui commençaient en général par un 'Harry, faut qu'on parle !' ou encore 'Harry, faut qu'on t'explique certaines choses…'.

« Harry Harry Harry, t'assures vraiment pas! »

« Ouais, George a raison ! Nous, on t'avait confié une mission, et toi, tu nous dis que tu sais toujours rien ! »

« T'as détruit toute la confiance qu'on avait mise à l'intérieur de toi ! » s'écria dramatiquement George.

« Mais… c'est pas un drame quand même ! Et puis, je vous rappelle que c'est moi que ça concerne, pas vous ! »

Harry les regardait d'un air blasé, pendant que George s'arrachait comiquement les cheveux d'un désespoir feint et que Fred, une main sur le cœur affichait un air profondément déçu, continuant ses reproches.

« Ecoute, Harry, on a tout fait pour toi, on t'a initié à toutes nos connaissances, on t'a même donné notre précieuse carte, réalisée par nos idoles, les maraudeurs, … »

« … on t'a raconté nos plus beaux souvenirs de méfaits, même ceux que Ron ne connaît pas … »

« … on te laisse tester en avant première toutes nos nouvelles inventions, et toi, toi… Oh non, George, c'est trop horrible, y'a pas de mots pour le dire ! »

« Tu nous a vraiment déçu, Harry, je sais pas si Fred et moi on s'en remettra ! »

« Mais… »

« Non, Harry, ne cherche pas de mauvaises excuses, épargne nous au moins ça ! Tu te rends compte, ça fait presque deux semaines que tu vis avec un charmant jeune homme, qui te laisse des mots doux sur le frigo tous les matin, qui te fait des crêpes, à qui tu prépares amoureusement ton merveilleux café tous les jours, et toi, tu nous avoues que tu ne connais toujours pas son identité ! » continua Fred en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Mais pas du tout, c'est juste mon colocataire ! s'indigna Harry. Et il ne me laisse pas de mots doux, juste quelques lignes pour entretenir des relations de bon voisinage ! Et arrêtes de torturer ce pauvre escargot, c'est pas parce que tu lui as donné un parfum d'oignon qu'il arrivera à te tirer des fausses larme ! »

« Bon, d'accord, on abandonne, tu es un cas désespéré ! Mais quand même, on pense que tu pourrais en profiter pour tester notre nouveau gadget, l'espion-miroir, tu sais, celui qui ressemble à nos oreilles à rallonges… »

« … Fred a eu l'idée d'y adapter l'équivalant d'une mini caméra moldue et tu peux voir le tout en temps réel sur un petit miroir de poche… »

« … Et George s'est dit qu'en y intégrant un truc pour enregistrer les images on pourrait en profiter aussi… »

« … En plus, on y a ajouté un sort d'imperméabilité, comme ça, … »

« … tu peux l'utiliser par temps de pluie, ou même l'installer dans la salle de bain, … »

« Oui, surtout la salle de bain... enfin, la chambre aussi, on dit pas non... »

« … et on saura enfin à quoi ressemble ton mystérieux Mr D. »

« Non, non, et non ! Vous êtes complètement immoraux ! » parvint enfin à protester Harry, le temps que les jumeaux reprennent leur souffle.

« On sait Harry ! C'est justement là-dessus qu'est basé notre commerce. Et ne dis pas que tu n'as jamais été tenté d'utiliser l'une de nos boites à flemme pour éviter un cours de potion… Je suis de l'avis de George, tu devrais accepter notre espion-miroir »

« C'est du voyeurisme, et je vous ai déjà dit la semaine dernière que j'avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir son nom ! »

« Alors prouves-le ! » s'exclamèrent Fred et George de concert, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me suis encore fait avoir, hein ? Bon, je vais aller me coucher avant de que vous ayez une autre idée de génie ! » finit par grommeler le survivant, escaladant de son mieux les escaliers encombrés par toutes sortes de farces et attrapes pas encore totalement au point, des ingrédients et matières premières diverses, des piles de prospectus attendant d'être distribués, de la bave laissée par une colonie d'escargots-senteur-oignon et autres joyeusetés.

ooo

Waesley, société secrète

Harry était parti se coucher, et, après avoir vérifié avec des oreilles à rallonge que leur associé était bien endormi, les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire le point pour choisir un plan d'attaque.

« Bon, Fred, tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

« Oui… enfin, je crois… »

« Cette situation ne peut plus durer, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Maman ne nous pardonnera jamais d'avoir laissé Harry dépérir d'amour pour son mystérieux colocataire ! »

« Euh… George, tu sais, t'as plus de public, c'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie pour moi. »

« Désolé, Fred, l'inspiration du moment… c'est juste que… bon, OK, j'avoue, je suis positivement mort de curiosité ! »

« Il n'empêche que ça pourrait être une idée de les caser ensemble, comme ça, Maman, Ron et Hermione arrêteraient de nous questionner sournoisement en douce pour savoir si Harry va VRAIMENT bien, s'il est VRAIMENT heureux, et tout et tout… »

« T'es un génie ! Comme ça, on serait débarrassé des beuglantes d'Hermione ! Elle est vraiment, vraiment terrifiante parfois. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, cette fille me fait froid dans le dos quand elle est en colère contre nous. Presque pire que Maman ! Bon, il nous faut un plan ! »

« Hey, mais les griffondors sont sensés agir impulsivement et réfléchir ensuite, non ? »

« T'as raison. En plus, avec les vapeurs d'escargognon, j'ai mal à la tête. »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à rendre inodore leur coquille, et après… à nous la fortune ! '' Avec escargognon, ne manquez jamais de larmes… envie de vous faire plaindre, d'éviter une punition, sortez votre escargot de sa coquille et vous pleurerez comme une madeleine'' »

« Tu me fais peur des fois, frangin… tu ressembles à une de ces drôles d'émission télé, qui essaye de vendre des choses inutiles aux moldus… »

« Oui, enfin bref… tout ça pour dire qu'il vaut mieux investir la place par surprise, tester la bête, et réfléchir à un plan après... »

« Gnn ? »

« Les vapeurs d'oignon t'ont vraiment dérangé la tête ! C'est bien la première fois que tu penses pas la même chose que moi en même temps que moi ! » se plaignit George en louchant de découragement.

« … Donc, en langage plus clair, aller chez Harry pendant son absence mais à un moment où on soupçonne que son colocataire pourrait être là, l'évaluer, et décider si il pourrait faire un ami ou petit ami correct, et on ressort, ni vu ni connu… et après, on trouve un plan ! »

« Tu es vraiment diabolique George ! »

« Je sais, toi aussi »

Les yeux des jumeaux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. Pendant ce temps, Harry dormait paisiblement sur ses deux oreilles, un sourire aux lèvres, rêvant à la difficulté qu'aurait son colocataire à décrocher son morceau de parchemin de leur citrouille ce week-end…

ooo

Point de vue Drago :

« Aaaaa, qu'est ce que je m'ennuie, tout seul ici ! »

Pas qu'un Malfoy ait le temps de s'ennuyer, ou déteste la solitude, mais depuis que mon colocataire est parti travailler pour le week-end, son café, ses mots sur le frigo, et même son bordel - entassé pour paraître rangé et contre lequel je pestais au moins dix fois par jours - me manquaient.

Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression de comprendre cette expression moldue, 'un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé'. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sa présence me manquait… alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

Ca faisait presque deux semaines que nous partagions le même appartement, et je m'étais déjà bêtement attaché à lui. Pathétique. Il faut dire aussi que depuis mon enfance, je ne crois pas m'être autant amusé qu'en ces quelques jours passés ici, et que je commençais à être fatigué de porter toujours ce masque de froideur sérieuse…

Lui ne semblait pas me juger en fonction de mon nom ou de ma famille, et osait blaguer librement avec moi… ce que personne n'avait osé faire avec le descendant Malfoy, excepté Blaise et Théo, et encore… Il fallait quand même être sacrément bizarre pour me faire une déclaration de guerre, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple 'guerre à la citrouille'.

Depuis sa déclaration de la 'guerre à la citrouille', le pauvre aimant avait dansé sur une musique disco, clignoté de toutes les couleurs, jeté des confettis, craché de l'eau sur mon colocataire, m'avait lâchement mordu la main, était devenu une citrouille pom-pom-girl pour le dernier match des Canons de Chudley, avait empli l'appartement de petites bulles de savon iridescentes, et bien d'autre encore…

Quand j'en avais parlé à Blaise autour d'un café – malheureusement beaucoup moins bon que le sien, malgré le prix exorbitant pour lequel un salon de thé à la mode le vendait – il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de rire avant une bonne dizaine de minutes, malgré toutes mes menaces de mort… et il avait décidé qu'il devait absolument s'incruster chez nous un de ces jours pour goûter le café et voir la citrouille de ses propres yeux.

Salazar ! Pourquoi donc l'avais-je choisi comme ami ? Y'a des jours où je doute de mon discernement ! Je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais accepter une idée en l'air d'un serpentard, car même si elle semble innocente, il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre derrière.

Il voulait en profiter pour rencontrer mon colocataire… et je m'étais senti ridicule quand j'avais du lui avouer que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Ce n'est pourtant pas si étrange que ça, si ? Il doit y avoir plein de gens qui sont dans la même situation, non ?

… Pas la peine de me faire une remarque, je suis encore capable de me rendre compte que je me voile la face…

Quitte à être honnête, vous voulez savoir le pire ? J'ai été jaloux que Blaise veuille le rencontrer. Je voulais garder mon colocataire pour moi tout seul… Ridicule ! Mais malgré mes réticences, il a quand même réussi à m'arracher une promesse : pour la grande fête d'Halloween des étudiants de médicomagie, je devais m'arranger pour venir avec lui et faire les présentations…

Un discret bruissement d'ailes me rappela à la réalité. Après mes cours du vendredi, notre citrouille, transformée en un petit vif d'or, avait faillit s'échapper de l'appartement quand j'avais ouvert la porte, et il m'avait fallu tous mes réflexes d'attrapeur pour ne pas la laisser s'enfuir en emportant son message…

Enfin, John rentrerait demain matin, après ses cours de la nuit du dimanche, et j'avais déjà une idée de la transformation que j'infligerai à notre pauvre aimant. En attendant, je le gardais sous cette forme qui me plaisait beaucoup, d'autant plus que le petit vif voletait continuellement autour de moi, me rappelant mon étrange colocataire.

ooo

La suite dans... plus ou moins trois semaines, je vais essayer d'être régulière. Une chtite review pour m'encourager?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Société secrète en action

« George, ça y est. Harry est encore en cours, et comme il est sept heures du matin, notre inconnu doit être là... Quand il faut se lancer, faut se lancer... T'es prêt ? »

« Prêt ! Vas-y, frappe... »

« Mais non, mon cher George, à toi l'honneur ! »

« Non, je t'en prie, vas-y, toi. »

« Si si, j'insiste, je te laisse ce privilège »

« Oh, merci Fred, c'est vraiment trop, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te remercier un jour. »

_**... toc toc toc ...**_

Les jumeaux n'entendant rien venir, malgré leurs cornets « écoutatifs » de porte – l'ancêtre des oreilles à rallonges, en plus discret - se regardèrent tristement, pensant déjà que leur plan avait échoué.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant qu'on est là, on ne va quand même pas repartir comme ça... »

« T'as raison Fred, on va aller jeter un œil à tout ça, l'individu a sûrement laissé des indices derrière lui... »

« Euh, George, désolé de te décevoir, mais... on n'est pas dans un film policier, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit malfaisant... Imagine-toi plutôt dans un film d'amour, avec une petite musique romantique, des fleurs, des papillons et... Bref, prends ta clef et ouvrons la porte ! »

« Fred » chuchota George, d'un air de conspirateur « C'est toi qui a la clef. »

« Oups, désolé. Bon, à trois, j'ouvre ! » murmura Fred.

Entrouvrant à demi la porte, les jumeaux regardèrent à droite, puis a gauche, pour finalement se jeter un coup d'œil agrémenté d'un grand sourire espiègle et ... hurlèrent de peur en manquant de se faire frapper par un objet volant non identifié.

« Refermez la porte, vite ! » hurla une voix très identifiée, elle, par contre, et visiblement très, très en colère.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? Et qui vous a permis d'entrer ? »

« Euh, on venait voir Ha... » commença George avant qu'un coup de coude de son frère ne le coupe.

« Désolé, mon frère a très impoliment oublié de se présenter. Service de livraison de la société des farces pour sorciers facétieux. On a un paquet pour notre ami et client John Lewis, qui nous a obligeamment laissé sa clef. »

« Service de livraison ? Mais quel est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée de vous engager pour ça ? »

« Que veux tu, Malfoy, les temps sont durs en tant que patrons, nous avons été contraints de nous embaucher nous même... » rebondit George, continuant le mensonge inventé par son frère.

« Ce qui ne nous dit pas ce que tu fais chez notre ami... à peine habillé en plus. A moins que l'effet mouillé, recouvert d'une courte serviette de bain ne soit à la mode cette année. »

« Imbécile ! Je suis chez moi et je sors de la douche ! Donnez moi son paquet et je le lui poserai sur la table de la cuisine. »

« Tu veux dire que... oh ! Je ne savais pas... mais quel joli couple vous formez. » commença Fred, cherchant à savoir où allaient les préférences du blond.

« Oui, vraiment très bien assortis, toutes nos félicitations. »

« Imbéciles ! Je suis juste son colocataire et je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré ! »

« Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy ne nous prend pas pour des idiots. Puisque tu es son colocataire, tu le connais forcément. Et puis, avoue qu'il est très mignon comme garçon. »

« Oui. Peut être pas très doué dans ses relations amoureuses passées, mais mignon, charmant, gentil, cultivé, puissant et riche, tout à fait ton genre de mec ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne le connais pas ! Donnez moi son paquet et débarrassez moi de votre présence encombrante. »

« D'accord. VoilAAAAOUIILLLE ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Une fois de plus, les jumeaux avaient été sauvagement et traîtreusement attaqués par un objet enchanté, de couleur orange pailleté d'argent, de forme ronde, plutôt mou, mais agressif, auquel était attaché un morceau de parchemin...

« Fred, » chuchota un George surexcité, « c'est une idée de génie ! Un cognard transformé en hibou ! Vite ! Labo ! Recherche ! »

« Excuse le, Malfoy, il n'a plus toute sa tête à cause de l'oignon... Finalement, on va rester l'attendre pour lui remettre son paquet en mains propres. Sinon, nous serions obligés de nous virer... En attendant, offre nous plutôt un café et parlons du bon vieux temps. »

« Mais Fred... oh, café, discuter... » L'immense sourire qui succéda à la mine ahurie de George aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de Drago, mais n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de parler avec d'anciens poudlariens depuis longtemps, et, dans le fond, ne détestant pas les jumeaux autant que les autres membres de la famille Weasley, il accepta.

« Hors de question de laisser vos pantalons qui ont traînés partout s'asseoir sur mon canapé, mais vous savez déjà où est la cuisine, je suppose. Accordez moi deux minutes, le temps de m'habiller. »

**ooo**

Une heure plus tard, appartement du 2 impasse des va-nu-pieds

Un hurlement suivi d'un bruit de chute retentissant et d'un grand éclat de rire avertit les jumeaux de l'arrivée d'Harry dans l'appartement. Il faut dire que depuis le départ de Malfoy, le nez dans leur tasse de café, ils avaient complètement oublié l'existence du monde extérieur.

Mais visiblement, leur employé favori avait réussi le tour de force d'attraper la citrouille-cognard, avec une technique digne du plus talentueux des attrapeurs.

L'aimant tressautait convulsivement, enfermé dans les mains d'un Harry Potter souriant, les cheveux ébouriffés, étalé de tout son long a plat ventre entre la bibliothèque et le canapé qui avait basculé.

« Oh... Fred, George, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là si tôt ? »

« Nous ? On était ... » commença George en regardant son frère, qui continua la phrase à sa place.

« ... venu te voler un café bien mérité après une dure nuit d'expérience. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, on va y retourner » enchaîna George, en effectuant une savante manœuvre de repli stratégique vers la porte.

« Merci pour le café... »

« On t'a laissé un paquet sur la table de la cuisine... »

« Oh, et on a rencontré ton colocataire » lacha l'air de rien Fred, la main sur la poignée.

« Mais rassure-toi, on ne te dira rien. »

« Non, on ne dira rien, même sous la torture, mais... il est drôlement bien foutu. »

« Et on ne te dira pas non plus qu'il est très sexy... »

« ... et même définitivement bandant quand il sort de la douche. »

« Il a un de ces torses... »

« et des fesses... »

« Enfin, on dit ça mais... »

« ... On n'a rien dit... »

« Comme ça, le mystère reste entier. » conclurent en cœur les jumeaux, accompagnant cette dernière remarque d'un clin d'œil.

« Bonne journée, Harry. »

Et la porte claqua en se refermant, laissant passer le rire des deux jumeaux.

**ooo**

Point de vue Harry

Fred et George étaient un peu bizarres ce matin... enfin, ils le sont toujours un peu, mais là, plus que d'habitude. Et puis, leur façon de ne rien dire en disant tout, c'est un peu louche...

Je relevais le canapé d'un coup de baguette, m'y allongeais et retirais le parchemin des mains de notre citrouille belliqueuse, à laquelle je rendis sa liberté.

_// Colocataire,_

_Sans toi, tes messages et ton café, j'ai passé un week-end plutôt triste, plongé dans les révisions jusqu'au cou. Pas terrible... Heureusement qu'il y a la fête d'Halloween pour décompresser après les examens. As-tu l'intention d'y aller ? As-tu déjà une cavalière ? Je ne sais toujours pas quel costume choisir..._

_D._

_PS de dernière minute : Tes amis sont passés t'amener un paquet, il est sur la table de la cuisine. Comme ils avaient les clefs, je les ai laissé à l'intérieur en partant, en espérant qu'ils ne détruisent pas tout l'appart'... je les connaissais vaguement, et ils sont plutôt... spéciaux. //_

Les jumeaux... c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu particuliers, mais on s'y habitue très vite, à condition de ne rien manger de ce qu'ils vous proposent. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici...

Ah, oui, le paquet... je le fais venir à moi d'un _accio_, et ouvre la lettre qui l'accompagne. Un parchemin fripé et taché explique seulement : « _Au cas où tu en aurais quand même besoin sans oser nous le demander »_... Je commence à avoir un doute. Ils n'auraient quand même pas... ?

J'ouvre délicatement un coin du carton, y jette un œil, et soupire... Visiblement si. J'ai maintenant en ma possession le premier exemplaire d'une invention méprisable de voyeurisme, l'espion-miroir.

Je dois bien avouer, à ma plus grande honte, que c'est horriblement tentant. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils viennent de me dire...

Une image floue d'un adonis à moitié nu, sortant de la douche et diablement sexy me traverse la tête...

Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que je suis célibataire, ma septième année à Poudlard et les deux années de guerre qui ont suivi ne me permettant pas de faire de rencontres satisfaisantes. Quand à cette année... Disons simplement que j'ai essayé le plus possible de me faire oublier.

Mon colocataire... d'une personne complètement inconnue et irréelle...

Me dévoilant sa personnalité au fil des mots sur le frigo, il prend peu à peu consistance, et le voila maintenant pourvu d'un corps... Un corps très sexy, même, d'après les jumeaux...(répétition, répétition : obligée de trouver des synonymes)

Je cherche à l'imaginer, j'ai un petit faible pour les blonds, plutôt grands. Il a une forte personnalité et est maniaque, alors je lui mets mentalement une chemise impeccablement repassée avec un jean... non, finalement la serviette version 'je sors de la douche' me convient très bien... (ah moi aussi )

Mmmmm...

Pense à autre chose Harry, sinon, tu vas devoir te glisser sous une douche glacée pour te remettre les idées en place !

Il parlait du bal d'Halloween et d'une cavalière, alors il ne doit pas s'intéresser aux garçons... Enfin, rien ne coûte de demander.

Pfff ! Je suis vraiment pathétique ! Fantasmer sur mon colocataire, que je n'ai jamais rencontré, juste à cause des insinuations des jumeaux...

Je ne pensais pas y aller, de toute façon.

D'un geste décidé, je remets l'espion-miroir dans sa boite, et le cache tout en haut de mon armoire, à un endroit où je ne le verrais pas pour ne pas être tenté.

**ooo**

Weasley, société secrète

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a fait un peu trop ? »

« Mmmm... non. » répondit Fred, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Maintenant, il ne va plus pouvoir s'empêcher d'y penser. »

« Quand même... Malfoy ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pouvait être lui le charmant colocataire... »

« ... Qui laisse des petits mots, fait des crêpes... Non, moi non plus... »

« En plus, il n'a paru ni choqué, ni horrifié lorsqu'on a parlé d'une possible relation entre lui et un homme, c'est plutôt positif... »

« Oui, mais c'est Malfoy... Tu crois vraiment que nous ferions le bonheur d'Harry en essayant de les caser ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas Fred... Mais avec un peu de bonne volonté des deux côtés, tout est possible ! Et puis, avoue qu'ils seraient mignons tous les deux. »

« Très »

« Tu crois qu'il va utiliser notre espion-miroir ? »

« Aucune idée... Mais finalement, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en profiter...C'est Malfoy quand même »

« Fred, tu ne crois pas que... On devrais peut être envoyer à Harry notre potion de fantasme pour les décoincer un peu... »

« T'as raison George, on devrait partager avec notre associé notre potion secrète et spéciale personnelle, à ne surtout pas mettre en vente... Si il ne lui saute pas dessus, alors c'est un cas désespéré. Où tu l'as rangée ? »

« Troisième étagère à droite, dans le buffet de la cuisine, entre la glace à la vanille et la bierraubeurre. »

« Harry va nous tuer quand il comprendra... »

« Maman va nous tuer si elle en entend parler... »

« Hermione va nous tuer quand elle saura, et elle saura forcément... »

« Ron aussi va nous tuer. »

« Toutes les groupies hystériques d'Harry Potter aussi... » (tant mieux xD)

« On abandonne ? »

« Non. Complotons en silence et discrètement. »

« J'adore cette idée... » (moi aussi )

**ooo**

Et voilà ! Un de plus !

J'espère que la correction te conviendra !

J'adore les jumeaux !

Kisoux !


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila! avec un peu de retard mais là quand même le dernier chapitre tout chaud tout neuf de la citrouille sur le frigo. Un peu moins ..., mais plus ... que le précédant, bref, je vous laisse lire et vous faire une idée par vous même.

Un très très très grand merci à mon elfe de correction Harrie Zabbs, toujours de bonne humeur malgré des fautes d'orthographe désolantes et mes mots inventés.

Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui passent (par hazard ou pas) sur cette fiction et prennent le temps de s'arreter laisser une petite (ou longue, si si, y'en a qui sont courageux) review. Je n 'y répond pas forcément par manque de temps, mais je voulais juste dire que ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer, et même si je pense avoir la tête vide, je me mets quand même devant mon clavier pour ne pas les décevoir. Promis, dès que j'ai fini de publier, je me mets au chap 6!

**Chapitre 5**

Point de vue Drago

Drôle de journée... journée horrible, en fait...

Elle avait plutôt bien commencée, pourtant. Enfin, je veux dire, mal commencée...

Je n'arrive à duper personne, là, même pas moi-même. La visite des copies conformes n'était pas si horrible que ça, en fait. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je l'ai presque appréciée.

Toujours aussi bizarre, ces deux là, pas vraiment comme tout le monde. Et puis cette manie de toujours continuer les phrases de l'autre... C'était du grand art, aujourd'hui. Comme si on ne les voyait pas venir à trois kilomètres à la ronde, avec leurs insinuations douteuses et leur air de ne rien dire...

Mais ils m'en ont appris plus sur mon colocataire que personne d'autre. Je croyais que je connaissais tous les sorciers de l'Angleterre, et pourtant, le nom de ce John Lewis ne me disait rien. Je me demande bien comment il a fait connaissance avec les duplicata Weasley, et comment ils sont devenus amis...

D'après eux, il est plutôt pas mal de sa personne, intelligent, et surtout intéressé par les garçons... bizarre que je ne l'aie pas deviné à travers ses mots. Enfin, je le comprends, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on annonce comme ça, entre deux lignes, sur un parchemin, à son colocataire... surtout si le colocataire en question est lui aussi masculin.

Quand ce crétin fini de Zacharias Smith s'est rendu compte de mon homosexualité en tout cas, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Insultes, coups, insinuations douteuses...

Pas de ma faute, non plus, si ce troll est revenu en avance d'un de ses cours, au moment ou je faisais hurler de plaisir son meilleur ami sur le canapé de notre salon... d'ailleurs, ce poufsouffle ne valait même pas le détour, je crois bien que je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé en baisant quelqu'un de toute ma vie...

Mais là n'est pas la question, et depuis la conversation avec les jumeaux, l'identité de mon colocataire me turlupinait horriblement.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça, j'aurais pu survivre, mais ils m'avaient mis en retard, et ayant raté mon métro, je n'avais plus qu'à courir jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche, et je vous assure que courir comme un dératé en plein milieu d'une rue moldue sans regarder devant moi n'est certainement pas la meilleure idée que j'ais eue de ma vie.

Et évidement, alors que j'étais déjà légèrement à la bourre -fait absolument détestable et indigne, mais qui me laissait quand même l'espoir de pouvoir choisir une place éloignée de celle de Smith- il a fallu que je bouscule un moldu, maladroit comme pas deux qui laissa tomber ses livres à terre.

L'éducation Malfoy est ce qu'elle est, mais avouez que je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser en plan comme ça. Du bout des lèvres, je marmonnais une vague excuse –à un moldu ! yerk !- et je me baissais pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

Effets et conséquences du Doloris, Soigner et apaiser les malades ayant subit le doloris ... pas si moldu que ça, finalement, mon inconnu. Je levais les yeux sur un sourire charmant qui passa en quelques demies secondes à l'étonnement le plus complet puis à la colère hargneuse.

Regardant un peu plus haut, je tombais sur les yeux les plus verts qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Potter ! Reconnaissable entre milles.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention ? Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » La voix avait changé, plus grave, elle était vraiment très agréable à entendre. Enfin, pour ceux qui aiment ce genre de voix, cela va sans dire, et ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout mon cas. Et puis, la vulgarité m'horripilait.

Il avait légèrement modifié son apparence, les cheveux plus courts, ne portait plus ses lunettes, et n'avait plus sa cicatrice, plutôt bien habillé... Difficilement reconnaissable, mais en tant qu'ennemi numéro un du grand et noble Harry Potter j'aurais reconnu sa moue de dégoût, celle qu'il me réservait à moi personnellement, même sous un déguisement de père noël momifié.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ? J'essayais de garder mon calme, se disputer au milieu de moldus entraînerait forcément quelque chose de compromettant, et je n'avais pas envie d'être confronté aux services du contrôle de la magie en présence de moldus pour cause de sortilèges lancés inconsidérablement à Harry-le-stupide-sauveur-du-monde-sorcier.

« Potter. Je me suis déjà excusé, et je suis en retard. »

« Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir, alors, Malfoy. »

Grrr ! Horripilant, c'était le mot. Et maintenant, j'étais définitivement en retard.

Je vous fais grâce de la suite de ma journée, qui était allée de catastrophe en catastrophe.

Obligé de m'asseoir à coté de mon ancien colocataire en première heure, j'avais survécu à l'explosion de chaudron de mon voisin, trois éclaboussures de potions ratées, six coups de coude très douloureux.

Le midi il ne restait plus qu'un malheureux croissant desséché, moi qui préférais les pains au chocolat. Smith avait fait exprès de prendre le dernier juste sous mon nez.

En soirée, j'avais failli être assommé par une chute d'étagère de la bibliothèque, puis écrasé par un autobus qui ne m'avait pas vu, et finalement éborgné par un hibou minuscule et ridiculement surexcité qui avait du courrier pour John.

Et la citrouille était timidement accrochée au frigo, maintenant simplement un parchemin froissé, sans aucun sortilège amusant.

Heureusement que la cafetière ne m'avait pas échappé des mains, sinon j'aurais définitivement perdu le peu d'emprise qu'il me restait sur moi-même. Une tasse de café à la main, je décrochais le message, et m'asseyais paresseusement dans le canapé.

_// Colocataire,_

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ma journée à été horrible... mauvaise rencontre avec un ancien camarade de classe qui à fait ressortir des souvenirs que je préfèrerais oublier... _

_Merci d'avoir laissé entrer mes amis, et désolé du désagrément. Je sais bien que leur commerce est prenant, mais je crois qu'ils ont fait exprès d'arriver à un moment où je n'étais pas là pour te voir, savoir qui tu es. Je dois d'ailleurs te confesser quelque chose, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, seulement tes initiales. Mais bon, comme tu ne dois jamais avoir entendu parler de moi auparavant, nous sommes à égalité, et je crois bien que seuls les jumeaux savent qui nous sommes vraiment tous les deux._

_C'est assez bizarre comme impression..._

_J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien dit d'embarrassant sur moi... en fait, en y réfléchissant, je suis sûr que si, alors je vais arrêter de rougir stupidement devant ce parchemin et tout te dire directement, ce sera plus simple. _

_Je ne pensais pas aller au bal d'Halloween de l'école, et je n'irais de toute façon pas avec une cavalière parce que je suis gay, et que les filles ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Je comprendrais si ça te choque, et j'espère que ça ne te mettra pas mal à l'aise. J'étais plutôt content de t'avoir comme colocataire, et si jamais tu te posais la question, je te jure sur Merlin que je ne t'ai jamais espionné sous la douche._

_Je ne sais pas trop si je dois attendre une réponse à ce petit mot... _

_John. // _

Et ben... il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère, le John Lewis, pour annoncer des choses comme ça... mais au moins, j'étais fixé, les photocopies avaient vraiment dit la vérité, et mon colocataire était bel et bien homosexuel...

Je me demandais comment ils l'avaient appris. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'air choqués par ma présence en serviette dans l'appartement de leur ami, ce matin, et je pourrais jurer avoir senti leurs regards me reluquer et me déshabiller effrontément.

Quand n'étaient-ils pas effrontés, de toute façon...

Etaient-ils simplement amis, ou alors anciens amants ? Amant duquel des jumeaux ? Peut être les deux... arg ! Mon colocataire était à moi, rien qu'à moi, et je ne permettrais à personne d'avoir ce genre de pensées lubriques à son propos !

Pas très malfoyen comme attitude, mais j'étais un incorrigible jaloux, et je ne le supporterais pas...

Inquiétant... je veux dire, d'habitude, on n'a pas ce genre de sentiments à l'égard d'un simple colocataire, qu'en plus on n'a jamais vu... Peut être que je devrais tout simplement aller me coucher et y réfléchir à tête reposée.

Cette nuit là, mes rêves furent parcourus par plein d'inconnus bruns aux yeux verts, qui me poursuivaient en me demandant d'une voix désespérée de ne pas les abandonner. Je me réveillais en sursaut à plusieurs reprises, incapable de me rappeler de ce à quoi j'avais rêvé.

ooo

Harry

J'avais traîné à la bibliothèque le plus longtemps possible, essayant misérablement de reculer le moment ou je rentrerais à l'appart'...

Pas que j'aie peur de rentrer chez moi, après tout, j'étais là le premier, et les plus gênés s'en vont, mais... je m'y étais habitué, moi, à la présence amicale et discrète de mon colocataire, et j'étais un peu inquiet... d'accord, complètement terrifié par sa possible réaction.

Quelle idée aussi de balancer la nouvelle comme ça, sur un petit bout de parchemin... très griffondor, on agit impulsivement, et on réfléchit ensuite... mais là, j'avais un doute, peut être qu'un petit peu plus de subtilité aurait été utile pour une fois...

Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, et la mort dans l'âme, je me décidais à regagner mon appartement.

La porte refermée, je soupirais de soulagement. Le hibou de Ron me voletait autour, mais pas de beuglante en vue. Les livres du mystérieux D étaient toujours sur les étagères du salon.

... pas sûr que ce soit un bon signe, d'ailleurs. Comme il avait déjà fait une demande pour changer d'appartement, je doute que le directeur lui offre un second déménagement.

Pour vérifier, un peu à contrecoeur, je me dirigeais vers le frigo. La citrouille clignotait d'un rouge furieux... mauvais signe, ça. Elle ressemblait bigrement à une beuglante, version silencieuse. Mon mot n'était plus là, et son écriture régulière couvrait un parchemin propre et plutôt long.

« Allez, Harry, prouve que tu es un griffondor courageux et prends ce message. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'avais maintenant le foutu papier dans les mains, sans oser baisser les yeux pour le lire... Le choipeau aurait définitivement pu m'envoyer à serpentard pour inventions de stratagèmes à retarder le moment fatidique... ou bien à poufsouffle pour couardise irrépressible et insurmontable...

Non ! Je n'étais pas un poufsouffle ! Je me concentrais sur la première ligne du mot.

_// Crétin ! _

_D'accord, pour être totalement honnête avec toi, j'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre que tu étais gay. Les jumeaux avaient bien glissé quelques allusions dans ce sens, mais je croyais que c'était juste pour s'amuser... alors l'apprendre comme ça, de but en blanc, sur un parchemin froid et impersonnel... avec une citrouille tristement quelconque... _

_Idiot !_

_Je pensais qu'on commençait à se connaître un peu, que tu me faisais un peu plus confiance que ça... je veux dire, non, bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te rejeter pour quelque chose comme ça. D'autant plus que moi aussi je préfère les garçons, même si je ne dis pas non à une fille de temps en temps, mais là n'est pas la question, ce n'est pas de mes préférences dont il s'agit._

_Enfin, je dois dire qu'annoncer quelque chose d'aussi personnel comme ça, sur un parchemin, sans pouvoir voir la réaction de l'autre ne manque pas de courage. De stupidité et de courage. _

_Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas plus doué que toi pour l'annoncer à mes colocataires... mon dernier coloc' l'a appris en me surprenant baisant son meilleur ami sur le canapé de notre salon. Une pulsion regrettable, même pas sexuellement satisfaisante... qui n'a pas arrangé le fait que ce troll me déteste à cause de mes parents mangemorts._

_Si tu te pose la question, je n'ai jamais ramené personne ici,que ce soit sur le canapé ou dans ma chambre, ni même sous la douche (et toi ?) et moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais espionné sous la douche... quoique, maintenant que tu l'as proposé, l'idée me parait très alléchante... _

_Mais je préfèrerais te rencontrer réellement avant. Pour le bal d'halloween, sois mon cavalier. Je serais costumé en vampire (pas très original, je te l'accorde), et je t'attendrais à 21h21 devant la grande horloge du hall des réceptions à Sainte Mangouste. Ne sois pas en retard._

_D._

_PS : je garde mon anonymat pour le moment, c'est bien plus drôle, et puis, je ne sais pas non plus qui tu es, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne connaissais aucun John Lewis à Poudlard._

_PS 2 : ce hibou est vraiment stupide, c'est la cinquième fois qu'il fonce sur moi en une demie heure._

_PS 3 : merci de me faire suffisamment confiance pour me confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel... je suppose que ça n'a pas dû être facile à écrire. Tu devrais prendre un grand café pour te remettre de tes émotions._

_PS 4 : maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir discuter des attraits physiques des sorciers de Sainte Mangouste avec quelqu'un, ça, c'est vraiment cool. Dis moi tout, que penses tu des charmes de James Corner, en sixième année ?_

_PS 5 :c'est quoi cette histoire de douche ? Une réflexion stupide d'un ami plus ou moins homophobe ou un réel fantasme ? Dans ce dernier cas serais tu plutôt le voyeur ou l'exhibitionniste ? Question légèrement (complètement) déplacée à laquelle tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, bien sûr, mais en l'absence de petit ami ou même de personne sexy dans mon entourage immédiat, j'avoue que l'idée de discuter de tes fantasmes (ou des miens) est plutôt alléchante._

_PS 6 : j'espère que cette fois ci ce n'est pas moi qui te choque. //_

Le jambes encore un peu tremblantes, j'allais me servir un café. Je veux dire, c'est pas que j'ai vraiment eu peur, après tout, le grand et génialissime Harry Potter n'a peur de rien, c'est bien connu, mais moi, le simple Harry Potter de tous le jours déteste l'idée d'être rejeté. Cadeau des Durley, je suppose.

Mais il m'acceptait comme j'étais, et ça faisait du bien, pour une fois...

Et puis, discuter de mecs et de fantasmes... non, je ne fais absolument pas partie de cette catégorie de gens qui adore étaler leur vie sexuelle et la faire partager aux autres, mais... c'était tellement dépravé et horriblement tentant...

Je n'avais jamais pu le faire auparavant.

Je veux dire, j'ai deux meilleurs amis absolument géniaux, mais... c'est exactement le genre de sujet qu'on ne pouvait pas aborder ensemble. Ron acceptait mon homosexualité mais refusait d'en connaître les détails, tout comme j'étais mal à l'aise avec ses prouesses amoureuses puisqu'elles impliquaient Hermione...

Avec les jumeaux à la limite... mais comme ces dernières années il n'y avait rien eu de notable dans ma vie privée... et puis, en parler avec quelqu'un qui n'associait pas des fantasmes délurés au nom du célèbre et pur Harry Potter était bien plus intéressant... au point de se laisser tenter, presque...


	6. Chapter 6

La Citrouille sur le Frigo

**La Citrouille sur le Frigo**

Petites notes en vrac :

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, j'avais l'intention d'écrire ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, mais... je suis restée bloquée devant ma page blanche, le cerveau vide, l'inspiration complètement asséchée pendant un bon moment.

Alors plutôt que d'écrire un truc minable insatisfaisant pour moi comme pour vous, j'ai préféré attendre de retrouver l'inspiration pour continuer cette fic, et puis un jour, miracle, j'ai eu une idée pour ce sixième chapitre.

J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous resterez fidèles à La Citrouille.

Un grand merci à ma betterave Sarah, qui s'est dépêchée de faire les corrections pour moi, malgré les cours, les révisions et tout le reste.

ooo

**Chapitre 6**

Harry, Salle de bain de l'arrière boutique de l'échoppe 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux'

20h50 ... Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la glace, indécis...

L'état de mes cheveux était... sans espoir. J'avais essayé de me convaincre qu'ils étaient artistement décoiffés, mais je manquais de fermeté dans mon auto persuasion. Je ne pouvais que me rendre à l'évidence, mes cheveux étaient un défi insoluble pour les coiffeurs, alors pas la peine d'espérer un miracle ce soir.

Je laissais tomber le défi capillaire intéressant, comme l'avait qualifié le dernier coiffeur en date, pour me concentrer sur le reste. Le masque de velours noir cachait bien mon visage, aucuns problèmes de ce coté là.

Le costume n'était pas trop mal, clairement adapté à un bal déguisé d'Halloween sans être complètement ridicule... Du moins, c'était mon opinion avant de l'enfiler.

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais laissé carte libre aux jumeaux pour trouver mon costume déjà ? Bizarrement, j'avais du mal à me rappeler en quoi je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée.

Je me sentais un peu trop exposé. Un peu trop 'dévoilé'. Bien sûr, avec le masque personne ne pourrait me reconnaître, mais... dans les vêtements ajustés je me sentais totalement nu.

Je tentais un sortilège d'agrandissement léger, pour me rendre compte que le foutu déguisement refusait de changer de taille.

« Fred ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Fais quelque chose ! » J'ouvrais la porte brutalement, surpris de me faire asperger d'une copieuse dose de parfum.

Les traîtres ! Ils étaient tous les deux à attendre derrière. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça sentait mauvais mais... avec eux, on ne savait jamais ce qui était une stupide farce ou un effort sincère pour vous aider.

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

« Harry! Avec George, on a pris une grande décision te concernant. »

« Oui, on a décidé que ce soir... »

« ... tu serais l'apprenti médicomage le plus... »

« ... sexy de tous ! »

« Alors pas de grognements ! Tu as 10 minutes pour t'y habituer... »

« ... avant qu'on te traîne jusqu'à ton rendez-vous. »

Furieux, je leur claquais la porte au nez. Je m'acharnais sur mes cheveux, les laissant dans un état plus que sauvage, mais au moins j'avais retrouvé un semblant de calme intérieur.

ooo

Drago, Ecole de médicomagie

20h55 ... je venais juste d'arriver dans le grand hall et jurais discrètement en me rendant compte que l'horloge était le point de rendez-vous privilégié de tous les étudiants en médicomagie. Evidemment, Blaise n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire comme une baleine en voyant ma réaction, et le sourire narquois qu'il se permettait d'afficher sur son ridicule visage peint en vert me portait sur les nerfs.

20h59 ... dans une minute la salle ouvrirait ses portes et je pourrais commencer à respirer un peu mieux. Et non, je vous interdis de penser que j'étais nerveux ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais nerveux !

De toute façon, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est difficile de supporter un Zabini surexcité à l'idée de rencontrer mon –MON- colocataire.

21h00 ... Sauvé ! Une des filles de ma classe qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvée sans cavalier vint me délivrer et emmener mon stupide meilleur ami à l'intérieur de la salle de réception.

21h01 ... et maintenant je me rendais compte que j'avais l'air d'un crétin, tout seul à attendre mon rendez-vous. Pourquoi avais-je choisi 21h21 déjà ? Ah, oui ! Stupide moi ! Parce que j'avais la manie ridicule d'aimer les chiffres ronds...

21h03 ... pour me donner une contenance, je réajustais mon masque.

21h05 ... le troupeau de filles qui gloussaient à côté de moi était prodigieusement insupportable.

Aie !

21h06 ... les festivités devaient être ouverte puisque quelqu'un s'était permis de pincer mes fesses d'attrapeur pour la première fois de la soirée. Je sais qu'elles avaient l'air divine dans ce pantalon, c'est bien pour ça que je l'avais choisi, mais ça manquait totalement de dignité, de se faire tripatouiller comme ça par les premières mains venues !

... quoique... les mains de mon colocataire, pourquoi pas...

Stupide, stupide Draco ! Gardes tes pensées déplacées et dépravées pour l'intimité de ta chambre ! Surtout que tu n'as jamais vu ses mains, ni le reste de sa personne... Mais bizarrement, je ne parvenais pas à imaginer des mains faisant un si bon café être repoussantes.

21h07 ... je vérifiais que mon masque était bien en place.

21h12 ... Au moins, la bonne nouvelle était que le hall commençait à se désemplir, presque tout le monde ayant retrouvé son cavalier ou sa cavalière, il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de personnes sous l'horloge. Je les regardais discrètement, histoire de passer le temps.

21h13 ... Mauvaise nouvelle, les étudiants en médicomagie n'ont absolument aucune imagination. Sur quinze personne, il fallait évidement qu'il y ait une Marie-Antoinette, une sorte de sirène (la pauvre ressemblait à du poisson pas très frais), une momie, deux loups-garous, trois Cléopâtres, et sept vampires !

... Au moins j'étais le plus beau de tous ces vampires, mais tout de même ! Autant chercher un vif d'or dans une tempête de neige !

21h15 ... Et un vampire de moins ! Une greluche déguisée en épouvantail était venue le chercher. Par contre un pharaon et une citrouille immonde avaient rejoint le groupe sous l'horloge. J'espérais que John n'était pas la citrouille, je refusais d'être le cavalier d'une citrouille ! Les Malfoy ont un certain standing à respecter, tout de même ! Mais comme l'idiot en costume orange n'avait pas l'air de chercher de vampire, je recommençais à respirer.

21h17 ... Je vérifiais pour la troisième fois que mon masque était bien en place.

21h18 ... Rappelez moi pourquoi j'avais seulement précisé le type du costume déjà ? Pour laisser planer le mystère ? Bravo Draco ! Maintenant, à trois minutes de ton premier rendez-vous avec ton colocataire, tu te retrouves comme un idiot au milieu d'un attroupement de six autres vampires. A supposer qu'il soit à l'heure, comment veux tu qu'il soit capable de TE retrouver... Et à supposer qu'il soit en retard, comment penses-tu LE reconnaître !

21h19 ... Toujours six autres vampires... J'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais blond... ou que, attrapeur oblige, je n'étais pas très grand... ou que je serais le seul à ne pas avoir le mauvais goût de peindre du faux sang autour de ma bouche.

21h20 ... Arg ! Je DETESTAIS attendre ! Pourquoi avais-je pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'arriver en avance ?

Je regardais une nouvelle fois l'horloge. 21h21 ...

ooo

Chemin de Traverse, échoppe 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux'

« Dis, Fred... tu crois qu'on en a fait un peu trop ? Je veux dire... quand même, lui faire porter un costume sexy et notre parfum de séduction pour Malfoy... »

« Mais non, George. De toute façon, quand il s'apercevra que c'était Malfoy, ce sera trop tard. Tu verras, il nous remerciera. Après tout, on lui donne les moyens de séduire l'un des sorciers les plus mignons de l'Angleterre. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Euh... finalement, on devrait peut-être envisager l'exile. »

ooo

Harry

21h20...

Je glissais mes mains dans mes poches pour que personne ne les voient trembler. J'étais horriblement tendu.

Et s'il n'était pas là ? Et si ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Et si j'étais incapable de le reconnaître ? Et si je n'osais pas lui parler ? Et s'il me détestait après cette rencontre ? Et s'il m'invitait à danser et que je lui marchais sur les pieds? Et si je l'ennuyais ? Et si... ?

Calmes-toi, Harry. Je regardais discrètement par une fenêtre. Un peu intimidé de voir qu'il restait toujours autant de monde sous l'horloge, j'hésitais. J'éliminais les Cléopatre, citrouille, pharaon, loups-garous et vampire féminin, il ne restait plus que cinq vampires.

Une chance sur cinq de se tromper, c'est quand même énorme. Réfléchi, Harry ! Lequel est le tien ? Mon colocataire était plutôt maniaque, alors j'éliminais celui au costume froissé. Plus que quatre !

Il n'y avait rien sur les étagères les plus hautes de notre cuisine, donc je supposais que comme moi il n'était pas grand, mais après tout cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut être qu'il avait la flemme de lever les bras, tout simplement.

D'après ses lettres, je supposais qu'il devait avoir l'air plutôt froid au premier abord. Avec un air faussement détaché sans doute. Aucune chance pour que ce soit celui aux mains baladeuses qui reluquait la Cléopâtre au masque rouge. Ca en faisait encore un de moins.

Je commençais à paniquer, quand je me rappelais. Blond ! Il était blond ! Les cheveux sur sa brosse dans notre salle de bain m'avaient marqués parce qu'ils étaient tellement pales par rapport aux miens. Ca ne me laissait plus que deux possibilités. Un grand blond tirant un peu sur le châtain clair, avec une carrure de déménageur, ou un blond de taille plus modeste et certainement plus à mon goût.

21h21.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, et poussais la porte du hall d'entrée. Mes deux spécimens étaient côte à côte, et je décidais de faire confiance à mon intuition.

« D ? »

« John, je présume. Je suis... enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance. » Je décidais instantanément que son sourire était la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue. Pas que le reste de son corps ne dépareille d'ailleurs, il était positivement époustouflant.

Et galant en plus. Il me tendit un bras pour m'escorter à l'intérieur de la salle de bal, et je me sentais le plus chanceux de tous les étudiants. J'essayais péniblement de forcer les battements de mon cœur à reprendre un rythme normal, reprenant mes esprits pour l'entendre me poser une question.

« Comment as tu fait pour me reconnaître ? » Merlin ! Sa voix était à damner un saint !

« Facile ! Le parfum. J'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. L'odeur reste dans l'appartement. Et puis, tu ressembles à tes lettres. »

« Oh ! Je dois dire que je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, mais toi aussi, tu ressembles à tes lettres en fin de compte. »

ooo

Draco

Bravo, Malfoy ! C'est la réflexion la plus intelligente de toute l'année ! Comme si je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose. Même si je savais que c'était profondément ridicule et pathétique de se réjouir à l'idée qu'il aime mon parfum, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être content. Je me dirigeais vers une petite table libre, l'installait et me dirigeais vers le bar avec sa commande histoire de reprendre mes esprits.

Salazar ! Je n'imaginais absolument pas qu'il puisse être aussi beau que ça ! A croire que les copies conformes connaissent mes goûts mieux que moi-même puisqu'elles avaient affirmé que c'était mon genre. Par Merlin ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, embrasser ses lèvres qu'il mordillait quand il était nerveux, ou il arracher son masque pour enfin voir complètement ses yeux d'un vert si profond qu'ils en étaient ensorcelants.

Non seulement magnifique mais aussi intéressant et suffisamment prévenant pour faire attention aux petits détails et assortir son costume au mien. Il faisait un vampire diaboliquement sexy, avec ses cheveux savamment décoiffés, sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, sa redingote et son pantalon noir révélant un corps extrêmement désirable.

Je me secouais, et ramenais deux fire-whiskey et deux parts de tarte à la citrouille à notre table, pour m'apercevoir qu'une greluche avait pris ma place et essayait d'engager la conversation avec MON cavalier.

Je posais une main possessive sur l'épaule de John « Excuse moi, mais cette place est prise. »

« Mon sauveur ! Merci. Je ne savais vraiment plus comment m'en débarrasser. » Son sourire était bien trop... souriant pour ma santé mentale ! J'en perdais mon vocabulaire et il faisait fondre ma colère à une vitesse inquiétante. Salazar ! J'avais une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

22h22 ...

Il était loin d'être le meilleur des danseurs, mais alors qu'il s'excusait pour la troisième fois de m'avoir marché sur les pieds, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand même.

Tssss ! Totalement anti-Malfoyen, mais je m'en foutais éperdument, ça me donnais un prétexte pour lui montrer les pas de plus près et le rapprocher de moi au point de sentir sa chaleur m'enivrer.

22h56 ...

La prochaine fois que je vois Blaise, je jure que je vais le faire souffrir, lui faire avaler une potion extrêmement douloureuse !

Non seulement la peinture verte dont il s'était recouvert la figure et le torse avait une teinte immonde, mais en plus il m'en avait mis sur le visage ! Et il insistait pour se présenter et raconter des choses extrêmement embarrassantes sur moi.

Et les éclats de rire de John me plaisaient tellement que j'avais envie d'en remercier Blaise ! Même si c'était à mes dépends...

23h25 ...

Une fille déguisée en sardine était venue nous enlever Blaise des pattes. Bien fait ! Ca lui apprendra à se costumer en crapaud. Il prétendait être un 'extra-tercestre', mais n'avait pas protesté quand la fille-sardine avait prétendu vouloir le dévorer parce qu'il était la plus jolie chocogrenouille qu'elle aie jamais vue.

Et puis, ça me donnait un prétexte pour entraîner mon colocataire sur la piste de danse.

23h50 ...

Je commençais à me demander ce qu'il allait se passer dans dix minutes, quand nous serions tous obligés de nous démasquer. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait que je sois un fils de mangemorts, mais... de là à accepter le descendant Malfoy...

Je le serrais un peu plus contre moi, et dansais un peu plus lentement.

J'avais très, très envie de l'embrasser.

ooo

Harry

23h55 ...

Quand il m'avait rapproché un peu plus de lui et m'avait laissé poser la tête sur son épaule, la boule qui avait commencé à se former dans mon ventre avait disparu, mais elle venait de revenir.

Dans cinq minutes il n'y aurait plus de masques. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Et je n'avais pas envie de ressentir l'humiliation du dégoût ou du rejet au milieu des autres étudiants.

23h58 ...

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? » Je demandais d'une petite voix.

« D'accord. » Il devait en avoir envie lui aussi, parce que je me sentis presque immédiatement faire transplaner dans notre appartement.

Il ne s'était pas écarté, me retenant à l'atterrissage. Je levais la tête pour voir ses yeux assombris du même désir que le mien. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » J'osais enfin prononcer cette toute petite phrase que j'avais retenue une bonne partie de la soirée.

J'avais fermé les yeux, et posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, puis m'étais éloigné, trop vite à mon goût. Son odeur était envoûtante. Et j'avais tellement peur de vouloir aller trop vite ou trop loin.

Je sentis une main ferme me plaquer contre le mur, et une bouche passionnée s'emparer de la mienne. Je me laissais aller aux sensations enivrantes de notre premier baiser. Merlin ! Il embrassait comme un dieu en plus !

23h59 ...

Sa langue explorant toujours délicieusement la mienne, je posais ses mains sur le ruban qui retenait mon masque, puis me concentrais sur le nœud récalcitrant qui attachait le sien. Encore une petite minute pour profiter de ce baiser avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'enfin découvrir qui il était.

« Potter ?! »

« Malfoy ?! »

ooo


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : LA CITROUILLE SUR LE FRIGO

**Titre : LA CITROUILLE SUR LE FRIGO**

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

**Résumé** : Harry étudiant de nuit en médicomagie hérite d'un nouveau colocataire, à l'identité inconnue, étudiant potionniste le jour... leurs petites vies s'organisent dans l'appartement sans jamais se croiser, jusqu'au jour où... SLASH HPDM

**Ptites notes en vrac :**

Je sais, je sais, ça faisait longtemps que vous l'attendiez celui là... je suis une très cruelle auteur à l'inspiration vagabonde, pas régulière du tout dans mes écrits, et perfectionniste par-dessus le marché, ce qui fait que tant que je ne suis pas contente de mon texte, j'efface et je recommence.

Mais je m'approche lentement et sûrement du dénouement de cette fic, plus que quelques chapitres, et vous saurez tout... en espérant que vous ne serez pas morts de vieillesse avant la publication du prochain chapitre.

Bonjour à ma betterave (qui se reconnaitra) très occupée en ce moment, alors je teste la publication de ce chapitre sans beta lecture... j'ai essayée d'être vigilante, mais s'il y a trop de fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Un spécial et très grand MERCI ! à Rickiss, qui m'a remotivée pour l'écriture de cette fin de chapitre. C'est le plus grand plaisir d'un auteur d'avoir une reviewieuse qui lit les chapitres à la suite les uns des autres et prend quand même le temps de s'arrêter entre chaque pour laisser une petite review.

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je manque souvent de temps pour y répondre, mais ça me donne vraiment envie de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite (si si, je vous assure)

Bonne lecture !

ooo

**La Citrouille sur le frigo**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry

Le dimanche qui avait suivit notre première rencontre et semaine suivante avaient été un véritable calvaire pour moi. Evidement, Malfoy-la-froideur-personnifiée avait été odieux.

Après un début de soirée si parfait, quand il avait découvert qui j'étais, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de me hurler dessus, crier que j'étais un misérable hypocrite qui ne croyait que ce qu'il voulait et se fichait éperdument de la réalité.

Qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi et qu'il serait heureux que je redevienne aussi transparent que possible, car il n'avait ni l'intention de déménager, ni celle de se laisser chasser de son appartement.

Qu'il me détestait pour tout un tas de raisons que j'étais - évidement - bien trop stupide pour comprendre, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps à expliquer à mon crâne décérébré.

Pour être honnête, c'était peut être lié au fait que je lui ai légèrement crié dessus, moi aussi, ou que je l'ai traité de menteur... Mais les Malfoy ont la peau dure et cette petite égratignure à son armure avait glissé sur lui sans laisser de trace.

Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse en dire autant de moi. J'étais irrémédiablement et désespérément en miettes, tout ça pour un snobinard qui s'offensait un peu trop facilement à mon goût. Après tout, nous étions deux dans le même bateau, et je n'étais pas responsable de ce quiproquo, tout de même !

D'accord, j'avais changé d'identité, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était celui qui avait préféré laisser planer le mystère sur la sienne, s'il avait été un peu plus honnête, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

C'était un véritable cauchemar !

Après que Malfoy m'ait claqué la porte au nez, s'enfermant dans sa chambre en disant qu'il en avait déjà trop entendu, j'avais pris quelques affaires et transplané chez les jumeaux.

Emmitouflé dans une couverture, j'avais honteusement passé la journée sur leur sofa sans dire un mot, ressassant encore et encore les mots qu'ils m'avaient dits.

Et ça faisait mal, tellement mal, d'avoir baissé la garde pour laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie, et finalement être rejeté brutalement seulement pour une stupide question d'identité et de querelles d'enfance...

Et le lundi, j'avais essayé de reprendre le cours de ma vie, repassant à l'appartement prendre quelques affaires, sans laisser de café derrière moi, ni de mots sur le frigo.

Malfoy avait visiblement fait de même.

Il avait rassemblé tous ses effets personnels dans sa chambre, laissant un vide dans le salon. Et il avait trouvé un sortilège pour redonner son apparence initiale à notre citrouille.

Je crois bien que c'est ce qui m'avait le plus choqué. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est un stupide minuscule détail de rien du tout, mais... c'était le notre. Et de se rendre compte brutalement que tout ça était fini, ça faisait mal...

Elle était de nouveau d'un ton orange tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, et ne servait plus jamais à attacher l'un de nos mots, puisque Malfoy n'avait pas pris la peine de s'excuser pour son comportement, et que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de faire le premier pas pour lui laisser l'opportunité de me ridiculiser à nouveau.

Je me sentais pathétique à retourner chez les jumeaux tous les jours parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter mon propre appartement.

Mais c'était vide, tellement vide...

J'avais passé nuit après nuit à Sainte Mangouste, à apprendre mes cours et sortilèges jusqu'à exténuation, à demander à m'occuper de toujours plus de patients en soins simples.

Je n'avais plus envie de sortir, plus envie de faire l'effort de rencontrer des gens, puisque je savais désormais que peu importe le mal que je me donnerais, à quel point je m'investirais dans la relation, je resterais éternellement et pour tous un sorcier à part. Un sorcier auquel on ne laisserait aucune chance de dévoiler sa véritable identité, qui ne méritait pas d'être connu pour lui même.

ooo

Draco

Il avait été positivement odieux !

Ignoble !

Méprisant et méprisable !

Comme si c'était de ma faute, non mais franchement !

C'était lui – lui ! - qui avait commencé cette histoire de petits mots sur le frigo ! Lui qui avait commencé à m'offrir du café et à avoir de petites attentions pour moi ! Lui qui avait commencé à s'attacher inconsidérément ! Lui qui s'était exposé tout seul en faisant des confidences toujours plus grandes ! Et encore lui qui m'avait embrassé !

Et moi, qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire dans tout ça ?

Depuis mon plus jeune age Père m'avait inculqué des règles très stricte à respecter en matière de fréquentation, et il m'aurait formellement interdit de fraterniser avec un stupide colocataire, ou le cas échéant veiller à ce que ces malencontreux écarts ne se reproduisent plus, mais il était mort, j'avais décidé de suivre mes propres règles...

Les règles 65 à 68 (Règle 65 : Les sangs-de-bourbe tu mépriseras, Règle 66 : Les sang-mêlés tu éviteras, Règle 67 : Les sang-purs tu fréquenteras, Règle 68 : Pansy Parkinson tu épouseras) de Père s'étaient transformées.

Règle 65 : les idiots et incapables tu mépriseras, règle 66 : les obséquieux et demandeurs tu ignoreras, règle 67 : les prétendantes tu fuiras, règle 68 : les charlatans tu avada-kedavriseras...

Le problème étant qu'Harry Potter ne rentrait évidement dans aucune case !

Idiot et incapable oui... mais quand même pas tout à fait, je ne faisais pas partie des gens qui croient que l'on puisse tuer un Lord Noir par simple chance. Flatteur certainement pas ! Depuis notre première rencontre il avait passé son temps à m'énerver et répondre à mes insultes. Quant à être une prétendante... pas le bon sexe, et j'étais bien obligé d'avouer que dans son domaine, il était loin d'être un charlatan, la médicomagie était définitivement faite pour lui.

C'était horriblement frustrant ! Passer tant de temps à codifier ses relations sociales pour se rendre compte qu'un stupide survivant passait au travers des mailles et se retrouvait sans règle précise à appliquer !

C'était intolérable ! Je décidais donc sur le champ de créer la Règle 69, grimaçant un peu à la symbolique d'un tel chiffre.

Après plusieurs ébauches, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres (Harry Potter tu vénèreras, Harry Potter tu embrasseras, Harry Potter tu n'embrasseras certainement plus jamais et à aucun prix ! Harry Potter pleurer tu ne feras, Harry Potter tu désireras), je décidais finalement que dans l'attente d'un café décent, j'arrêterais de réfléchir, et que la Règle 69, Harry Potter rentrer dans une case tu ne feras, serait bien assez bonne pour les prochaine jours.

Ce qui me laissait passablement déprimé, la colère du début étant lentement retombée et la situation d'attente dans laquelle je me trouvais présentement devenant un peu plus insupportable chaque jour.

Mais pas question que je cède, c'est lui qui m'avait jeté à la tête les pires insultes, les mots qui font le plus mal !

Monsieur Harry-je-connais-tout-sur-toi-Malfoy-et-franchement-ça-ne-me-donne-pas-envie-d'en-savoir-plus-tellement-tu-es-indigne-de-mon-intérêt-Potter était loin d'être tout blanc dans cette situation, et pour tout dire je lui en voulais de pardonner si facilement à certains alors qu'il me faisait payer au prix fort la moindre de mes incartades.

J'avais peut être mérité beaucoup de ces qualificatifs pour des choses que j'avais faites dans le passé, et que je ferais sûrement dans le futur, mais ça ne lui donnait certainement pas le droit de m'accuser de mauvaise foi !

Un Malfoy ne fait jamais – JAMAIS ! – preuve de mauvaise foi.

Je n'étais sincèrement pas au courant de son identité, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi mystérieux là-dessus, rien ne se serait jamais passé. Ni petits mots, ni cafés, ni crêpes, ni invitation inconsidérée pour le bal d'Halloween.

Et bizarrement, à cette idée je me sentais un peu plus vide, un peu plus... triste qu'avant.

Ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens, puisque ça impliquait un sentiment de joie pour de petites choses qu'un Malfoy n'avait certainement pas la capacité d'apprécier...

Et merde !

Ce léger sentiment de déprime donnait l'impression que cette relation bizarre avec Harry-foutu-Potter me manquait... J'étais définitivement bon pour Sainte Mangouste, mais pas dans l'aile des étudiants, à l'étage des patients mentaux incurables cette fois !

ooo

Waesley, société secrète

« Fred, ça peut plus durer comme ça, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a déjà assez fait ? C'était censé être une bonne idée de les rapprocher, et tout à fini en explosion de chaudron. Maintenant, on se retrouve avec un Harry déprimé sur les bras, et dès que ça va se savoir, des beuglantes toutes les demi heures avec Maman et Hermione... »

« Justement frangin ! Tu ne vois pas l'idée de géni caché derrière tout ça ? » Sur le haussement d'épaule d'incompréhension de son jumeau, George continua. « Si Harry est dans cet état de loque à squatter notre canapé sans oser rentrer chez lui, c'est que la dispute avec Malfoy l'a vraiment atteint... »

« Attends, attends George ! Dis moi pas que tu crois sincèrement que c'est parce que... »

« Mais si ! C'est très clair ! Clair comme du jus de citrouille en gobelet d'argent ! »

« Non ! J'y crois pas ! »

« Si, c'est évident ! »

« Tu veux dire que... Merlin, c'est horrible ! »

« Exactement ce que je disais ! »

« Alors il faut que... »

ooo

Un dimanche matin, au Chaudron Baveur, pendant le 'Serpentard-brunch' hebdomadaire 

C'était stupide ! Trop stupide pour que je me laisse continuer comme ça. Ma vie était devenue d'une tristesse sans nom, tous les jours se ressemblant en une suite continue de potions inintéressantes, cours inintéressants, patients inintéressants, soirées inintéressantes, et week end à mourir d'ennui.

Il était temps que je me secoue et que je sorte de cette stupide déception. On était dimanche matin, et au lieu de rester au lit, j'allais me donner (figurativement) un grand coup de pied au postérieur et faire quelque chose de ma journée.

Après avoir passé près de deux heures dans la salle de bain, j'avais mis mes vêtements moldus les plus sexy, respiré un bon coup, et j'étais parti en direction du Chaudron Baveur retrouver quelques amis pour un 'serpentard-brunch'.

Merde ! Seulement Pansy et Blaise... Et ils m'avaient vu, trop tard pour m'échapper. Comme si les autres n'auraient pas pu venir, aussi, maintenant j'allais devoir faire face à une vraie inquisition ! Je plaquais mon sourire le plus Malfoyen sur mon visage, redressais la tête, et m'approchait de leur table.

« Après des jours entiers à nous ignorer, le grand Draco Malfoy fait enfin son retour parmis nous ! Alors, raconte à tonton Blaisouille comme s'est finie ta soirée. Je suis sûr de vous avoir vus transplaner indécemment proche l'un de l'autre, même si Pansy pense que j'avais trop bu pour voir quoi que ce soit. »

Evidement, il avait fallu qu'il raconte ça à la pire cancanière que je connaisse ! Pas moyen que Pansy lâche l'affaire, et je n'avais vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de leur raconter ma déception pathétique. Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant, Blaise ? » Ma baguette me démangeait de lui lancer un sort cruel ou douloureux... ou une combinaison des deux.

« Mais enfin, Draco, en tant qu'amis on s'inquiète de tes conquêtes, c'est tout à fait normal ! »

Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai eu le mauvais goût de les choisir comme amis ? Ah, oui, Père les avait choisi pour moi...

« Ecoute, Pansy, je sais que les détails de ma passionnante vie sexuelle t'intéressent au plus haut point, mais il n'y a rien à raconter. »

Ca s'annonçait comme le pire dimanche matin de toute l'année. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne comprenait que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ? Et pas la peine de me répondre que c'était parce que le rejet d'Harry Potter avait porté un coup mortel à mon amour propre.

« Allons, Draco, ne fait pas l'enfant ! Si tu veux, après je te raconterais ma nuit de folie avec mon dernier griffon en date. Dis moi tout, je suis sûre que tu as passé une très bonne soirée, tu n'as pas émergé de ton appartement depuis des lustres. Mère a d'ailleurs été déçue que tu déclines son invitation le week end dernier... »

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! Et foutez moi la paix. »

Je me levais si brusquement que mon thé se renversa sur la table. Il y a des jours ou je détestais mes amis ! Ne vous méprenez pas, les serpentards sont les sorciers les plus intéressants au monde, mais...

Pour tout dire, ils ont cette affreuse manie de tourner le couteau dans la plaie... en appuyant très fort et en saupoudrant lourdement la lame de sel...

Alors que je sortais de la misérable gargote qui osait se faire passer pour un pub, j'entendis un feulement de Blaise, qui venait visiblement de prendre le coude osseux et pointu de Pansy dans les côtes, et le coup final à mon amour propre de la part de cette dernière. « Mais enfin, Blaise ! Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même que son rendez-vous avait été catastrophique ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un soit immunisé au charme de notre dragon au point de le rejeter comme une vieille chaussette ! »

Grrrrrrr !

Je décidais d'aller finir ma matinée du côté moldu, en espérant que faire du shopping me rendrait un semblant de sérénité.

ooo

Quelques semaines plus tard, arrière boutique de l'échoppe 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux'

« Tu as vu ça, George ? Harry s'est encore planqué derrière le comptoir pour éviter un client blond... »

« Là, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la phase deux de notre plan… La phase un a été un échec total, si on le laisse s'occuper de sa vie privée tout seul, il n'arrivera jamais à se rapprocher de Malfoy. »

« C'est horrible d'être obligé d'en arriver là, mais t'as raison ! »

« Tu es sûr ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose du genre 'pousser notre Harry préféré dans les bras de l'ignoble et sans-cœur Malfoy'... »

« Héhé ! Pas si sans-cœur que ça, j'étais juste derrière Zabini et Parkinson au Chaudron Baveur hier, et le Malfoy, il nous fait crises de colères sur passages à vide depuis le fameux bal... »

« D'accord... Il faut trouver un plan... »

ooo

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : LA CITROUILLE SUR LE FRIGO

**Titre : LA CITROUILLE SUR LE FRIGO**

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

**Résumé** : Harry étudiant de nuit en médicomagie hérite d'un nouveau colocataire, à l'identité inconnue, étudiant potionniste le jour... leurs petites vies s'organisent dans l'appartement sans jamais se croiser, jusqu'au jour où... SLASH HPDM

**Ptites notes en vrac :**

En direct de Londres et de mon internet café, je poste enfin la suite (j'en profite pour faire passer une petite annonce, avec peu d'espoir de réponse, mais bon, sait-on jamais : françaises et français fanfic ou yaoi addict de Londres, je me sens un peu seule... un café du côté d'Oxford Street, ça tente quelqu'un ?)

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil a retordre, n'allant pas du tout dans le sens que je voulais, mais je pense que j'ai finalement réussi à en faire quelque chose. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Spéciale pensée à ma betterave, qui traque la moindre de mes fautes d'orthographes et dont les conversations msn me manquent _(NdeBetterave: Je l'ai fait mouru hier sur MSN Hihihihi! Entre les créas de Brian Kinney, du Dr McDreamy et de Tom Felton en short de bain xDDD)_. Bonnes Vacances à toi ! _(J'espère que je pourrais venir l'embêter à Londreeeeeeees!!)_

La citrouille sur le frigo

**Chapitre 8**

Les jumeaux, embusqués au coin de 'Dessous et Froufrous', Chemin de Traverse

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Fred ? Je me sens un peu... comment dire... pervers à attendre ici. » Chuchota George.

« Mais oui ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on venait ici pour espionner, cette fois on veut juste harponner la harpie, et je te jure que je l'ai vu entrer dans la boutique il y a trois quart d'heure. »

« Si Ginny ou maman nous voient reluquer dans la vitrine de 'Dessous et Froufrous', on est mort... très, très mort. »

« C'est un cas de force majeure. Chut, je crois qu'elle arrive. »

Leur cible en vue, Fred l'empoigna par les épaules pendant que George posait une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Il se hâta vers un recoin sombre, et transplana dans leur appartement au dessus du magasin.

Le cri perçant de leur proie aurait pu faire frémir n'importe quel vaillant auror, mais les jumeaux avaient l'habitude de recevoir les beuglantes maternelles. Ils laissèrent donc leur victime crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de reprendre son souffle avant d'essayer d'expliquer leur comportement.

« Et bien, quelle voix ! C'est un sacré organe que tu as là, Parkinson. »

« Et de sacrées dents, elle m'a mordu ! » grimaça Fred.

« Mais ça ne te servira à rien, tout est insonorisé ici, et rien de ce que tu ne pourra hurler ne passera ces quatre murs. »

« On a quatre murs ici ? Vu la forme du salon je croyais qu'on en avait six ? »

« Fred, Fred, Fred ! Là n'est pas la question, c'était juste une façon de parler, et tu viens juste de détruire l'effet dramatique de cette conversation. »

La pauvre Pansy regardait à droite, puis à gauche, ne semblant rien comprendre à ce qu'elle faisait en compagnie de ces malotrus. Elle les reconnaissait à leurs cheveux 'Weasley', et à leur apparence identique, mais ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient enlevé.

Les Weasley étaient peut être pauvres, amoureux des moldus et indignes de faire partie de ses connaissances, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais particulièrement semblé être dérangés ou dangereux.

« Quand vous aurez fini de m'ignorer vous pourrez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ? Et ne me répondez pas que c'est pour m'ôter mes sous vêtement, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'être déshonorée. »

« Mais qui parle de déshonneur ? Je crois que nous avons oublié de nous présenter, quelle impolitesse impardonnable de notre part. »

« Gred et Forge pour vous servir. En fait, ça peut paraître étrange, Miss Parkinson, mais je pense que nous avons un objectif commun sur lequel nous pourrions nous allier... »

« Un objectif commun ? » Pansy fronça le nez, jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce plus qu'encombrée d'expériences en cours et autre bric-à-brac étrange dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis continua : « Non, je ne pense pas. Pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte ? »

« Bien essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. »

« En fait, nous avions pensé que puisque cela concernait Malfoy, tu trouverais un intérêt à t'associer à nous. Après tout le pauvre ressemble à une loque depuis ce fameux bal... »

« Et nous connaissons quelqu'un dans le même état... »

« Qui en est réduit à se cacher derrière le comptoir dès qu'il voit un client blond, j'ajouterais même... »

« Qui manque à Malfoy, et à qui Malfoy manque... »

« Si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire. »

« Donc, si je vous suit bien, l'idiot qui travaille avec vous dans votre stupide... commerce est le goujat responsable de toute cette histoire... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rustre à aller étrangler, dépecer et éviscérer. Rappelez moi juste son nom, j'ai un trou de mémoire. »

« Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas si vite, Parkinson ! Tu as pris le problème à l'envers. »

« D'une part je doute fort que l'idiot qui travaille pour nous se laisse attaquer si facilement... »

« D'autre part... ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Et avec ton aide il serait tellement plus simple de tout arranger entre eux. »

« Je t'assure que si nous te disons de qui il s'agit tu comprendras mieux. »

« Ne soyez pas stupides ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à cette fameuse soirée, c'est vrai. Mais peu importe de qui il s'agit, il a osé repousser mon meilleur ami, lui... briser le cœur, et ne me dites pas qu'il n'a pas de cœur, ce n'est pas vrai ! Le comportement de votre... ami... est inexcusable ! » Elle avait froncé le nez en prononçant le mot 'ami', comme si c'était une insulte.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont tellement bornés et têtus qu'ils refusent de comprendre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Fred reposa les mains sur les épaules de Pansy, la conduisant au canapé sur lequel une couverture pliée attestait du séjour du survivant.

« Disons que l'histoire a commencé ainsi...Deux jeunes hommes qui ignorent l'identité de l'autre sont forcés de cohabiter dans un appartement. Ils ne se croisent jamais mais ils commencent à entretenir une conversation quotidienne par de petits mots sur le frigo, et de petites attentions pour l'autre. Bien sûr, ils sont curieux de savoir qui se cache derrière les mots...Mais après quelque temps, ils craignent que leur nom alarme voire intimide. Néanmoins, ils parviennent à trouver le courage d'aller ensemble au bal d'Halloween des étudiants médicomages, ils sont très intéressés l'un par l'autre, et décident d'enlever leur masque... »

« Et votre ami se sauve en hurlant des calomnies en se rendant compte que son si parfait rendez-vous était le descendant Malfoy... Je vais le tuer, le torturer, il faut que... » Elle s'était brusquement relevée, lutant contre la main de l'un des jumeaux qui la maintenait assise sur le sofa.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Parkinson. Disons qu'ils étaient deux à hurler des insultes et à se sauver en courant, chacun dans une direction opposée. »

« Si on te disait... Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. »

« Merlin ! » Pansy se laissa retomber lourdement sur les coussins défoncés du canapé. Fred et George la regardèrent attentivement, craignant une explosion qui ne semblait pas venir.

ooo

Draco, Manoir Parkinson

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré au chemin de traverse l'autre jour... » Depuis près de deux heures j'écoutais Pansy, et franchement je commençais à en avoir assez.

Deux heures complètes à ne pas avoir une seconde pour répondre à quoi que ce soit, deux heures à absorber toute une quantité d'informations insipides, deux heures à me demander quand est ce qu'elle arriverait enfin à poser sa stupide question, à arrêter de tourner autour du pot pour que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi, me faire un lait chaud (oui, j'avais soudainement décidé de boycotter le café, trop de caféine était certainement mauvais à ma santé) et me blottir sous ma couette.

Je me fichais éperdument de savoir que la femme du frère de Théodore était encore enceinte (« Tu te rends compte, Draco Darling, le cinquième ! »), que Noël se rapprochais et que je devrais commencer mon shopping, que Suzane Bones avait suivit un régime à base de jus d'aspergines et de pulpe d'asphodèle et perdu sept kilo trois cent soixante treize.

Ou que l'aîné Crivey avait fait tombé les paquets de Pansy alors qu'il tentait de photographier la dernière Weasley, de qui ses amies du serpentard brunch féminin du jeudi lui avaient certifié qu'il était éperdument amoureux, et que Noël était dans vraiment peu de temps.

Que j'avais l'air distrait et qu'elle espérait que je n'oublie pas son cadeau de Noël. Que les jumelles Patil avaient réquisitionné les deux seules cabines d'essayage de 'Dessous et Froufrous' parce qu'elles ne portaient jamais que des dessous parfaitement coordonnés, même pendant les essayages, et que si c'était pour porter de la dentelle jaune Poufsouffle, elles auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir, cela lui avait donné un mal de tête atroce.

Et que d'ailleurs, en parlant de l'attente inadmissible à 'Dessous et Froufrous', elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et...

« Draco darling, ça ne peux vraiment plus durer comme ça ! »

On y arrivait enfin! Deux heures de torture pour aborder le seul sujet à propos duquel je refusais parler... Pas que mon silence change quelque chose, de toute façon, elle était assez bavarde pour deux.

« Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, que tu te reprennes, que tu montres à ce goujat qu'il a perdu quelque chose d'inestimable en te laissant tomber comme ça. »

« Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier ce sujet de conversation. Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis très occupé en ce moment. Si c'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse, je préfère rentrer travailler mes potions. »

« Laisse moi juste te poser une dernière question, darling. » Sous le regard pas vraiment amical du prince des Serpentards, Pansy sembla se ratatiner, puis elle repensa à ce que les copies Weasley lui avaient dit et continua. Après tout, en tant que meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy, elle se devait de lui dire en face toute cette partie 'vérité-qui-ne-fait-vraiment-pas-plaisir-à-entendre'.

« Depuis quand un Malfoy se laisse marcher sur les pieds sans riposter ? Depuis quand un Malfoy ravale sa fierté et se laisse aller comme tu le fais ? Fais preuve d'un peu de Malfoyisme Draco, par Salazar ! Et montre lui qui tu es vraiment ! Charmes-le, séduis-le et reconquis le ! S'il est capable de te mettre dans cet état, c'est qu'il en vaut la peine. N'abandonne pas si vite parce que tu as trop peur de souffrir. Je suis sûre que si tu lui en donnes l'occasion, il verra à quel point tu es « génialissime ». Parce ce que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Draco. »

ooo

Pansy, en communication cheminettophonique avec Weasley société secrète

« Gredéforge, vous m'entendez ? Quelqu'un ? » La voix de leur nouvelle associée leur parvenait difficilement, atténuée par l'épaisseur genre purée de pois – littéralement – de la fumée violette produite par leur dernière invention en date.

« Parkinson ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est une urgence ? Tu as vu Malfoy ? »

« Évidemment qu'elle l'a vu, George, on avait dit le moins de communication possible. »

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Comment a-t-il réagit ? »

« Et si vous me laissiez parler ? On a une situation difficile sur les bras, et pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. J'ai titillé le dragon, normalement j'ai suffisamment insulté sa fierté pour qu'il tente une séduction sur votre incapable d'ami. Arrangez vous pour qu'il ne le rejette pas une nouvelle fois, sinon c'est vous qui aurez des comptes à me rendre ! Fin de la communication. »

Et les jumeaux se regardèrent alors que la tête de Pansy disparaissait de leur cheminée.

« Tu sais quoi Fred ? Je crois qu'elle fait encore plus peur qu'Hermione... »

« On fait ça pour le bien de Harry, frangin, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, on peut bien faire quelques sacrifices. »

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de l'Argentine ? C'est suffisamment loin, non ? »

ooo

Harry, cuisine de l'appartement Potter-Malfoy

« Aouch ! » Je sursautais alors qu'une lettre me tombait sur la tête avant de glisser plus bas et de se noyer dans mon bol de céréales. « Et voilà ! T'as vraiment tout gagné, Harry ! A force de rester enfermé comme un malheureux, tu as oublié d'acheter un nouveau paquet de Miamhibou, et maintenant Hed' te fait la tête. »

Essuyant distraitement le lait qui avait éclaboussé ma chemise d'une main, je décachetais le parchemin de l'autre. Hagrid ! J'aurais reconnu son écriture entre milles (pas qu'il m'écrive si souvent, mais les lettres exagérément grandes et les miettes de ses biscuits maison parsemant le papier, ça ne pouvait que venir de lui).

Pour me dire qu'il partait en France visiter et...qu'il ne pouvait laisser Crockdur tout seul... Que c'était juste un tout petit chien de rien du tout, qui ne prendrait pas trop de place ni ne me demanderait trop de temps! Qu'il voulait, si ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, me le laisser pour quelques semaines à Noël!!

Et merde !

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?

Franchement, j'étais content qu'il me confie Crockdur, je l'adorais ce chien, et puis, ça me ferait de la compagnie mais...

Le code de la collocation sans disputes m'obligeait à prévenir celui que dans ma tête j'appelais maintenant Malfoy-le-cruel.

Merde, merde, merde !!

Bravo Harry ! Maintenant, si tu lui écris un mot, tu vas devoir t'excuser, alors que tout ce bordel, c'est de sa faute à lui ! Bon d'accord, et peut être un peu de la tienne aussi, mais quand même.

J'avalais distraitement une cuillerée de céréales, insipides, maudissant Malfoy, sa mauvaise foi, sa mauvaise humeur, et l'absence de ses crêpes. Je replongeais ma cuillère dans mon bol, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, me levais et attrapais le premier papier et crayon que je trouvais.

Après un bon quart d'heure passé à mordiller mon crayon, effacer des début de lettres qui se transformaient invariablement en mot d'excuse, je jetais le tout, carnet et stylo par terre, et criais « Non je ne m'excuserais pas ! »

Et ne me dites pas que se parler à soi même à voix haute est un signe de dérangement mental, je suis le Survivant et je fais ce que je veux chez moi, dans ma cuisine ! Et accessoirement celle de Malfoy aussi, mais là n'est pas la question. Non mais !

Profondément mécontent avec moi, je respirais un bon coup, reprenais le crayon, le carnet, et recommençais le tout.

ooo

Draco

Merlin, que cette après midi avec Pansy m'avait épuisée.

Il fallait que je révise mes potions réduit-brûlure, mais sans café, je savais que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Je ricanais intérieurement à l'idée des examens de fin d'année, m'imaginant expliquer au mage-examinateur que tout était de la faute de Potter, qu'à cause du manque de caféine dans mon système je m'étais trouvé dans l'incapacité d'apprendre toute mes potions de première année.

Il fallait vraiment que j'essaye de retenir ces foutues potions. A tout hasard, je fis un détour par la cuisine, me disant que dans le pire des cas je pouvais toujours me faire un thé.

La cafetière était vide. Pas vraiment une surprise, mais...

Je préparais la bouilloire, ma tasse, le thé, me tournais vers le frigo pour prendre le lait... et laissait tomber ma tasse, qui se brisa sur le carrelage.

Salazar !

Je fermais les yeux, comptais jusqu'à neuf (je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai jamais eu la patience d'attendre dix), me pinçais l'avant bras, les rouvrais, et... toujours là.

Il y avait un mot sur le frigo. La citrouille était d'une couleur et d'une forme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, mais le papier froissé que Potter affectionnait était bien là, maintenu en place par notre aimant.

Je m'approchais lentement, et d'une main tremblante, je décrochais le mot.

ooo

To Be Continued...

Alors, vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre? Vous voulez la suite? Est ce que j'ai mérité un chtite review?


End file.
